Mervitus Statem
by Juliss the Severed Snake
Summary: Voldemort had found a way to reverse Avada Kedavra curse. Both Severus Snape and Harry had discovered the truth, both are ready to act-but how? Chapter 10-sword of Slytherin came into action! Please R/R!
1. Returned dead.

Well, it's my first ever fiction in English, and as i'm aware that my language is awful and vocabulary abysmally poor, don't
    
    be too harsh AND REVIEW IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!If i will get reviews i'll proceed if not...ok, then not.
    
    Part of heroes are characters from RPG (and i used fragments from RPG, especially in Tehhie's story), so don't be confused with names, part
    
    are HP books heroes.It starts on Harry's 6 year (well i suppose that Rowling can write what happens on his 5 year perfectly well without my
    
    help).Dumbledor retired and went for Bahamas islands and Severus Snape (hmm...alter ego of me) became Hogwarts Headmaster at last.Of course, problems begins from his first day on the job...
    
    Juliss the Severed Snake (Headmaster Severus Snape).
    
    *****************************************************
    
     **Mervitus Statem.**
    
    I've seen things you people wouldn't believe.
    Attack ships on fire off the shoulder of Orion.
    I watched C-beams glitter in the dark near the Tannhauser Gate.
    All these moments will be lost in time like tears in rain...
    time to die.
    
    Roy Batty, "BLade Runner".
    
    Chapter 1:Returned dead.
    
    A tall sinister looking woman entered Hogwarts Great Hall. She wore dark blue robes, her long black hair fell down her
    
    back and swished against her robes as she walked.
    
    No less sinister looking man in black robes descended the stairs to welcome his guest.
    
    -Hello-addressed he to the new-coming witch-As you are aware, i'm Severus Snape, Headmaster of this school.It seems
    
    we met once, may be in our school years at Hogwarts? Anyway, i'm happy to see you at last in here, Rachel.I would like
    
    to offer you a Demonology teacher position-i heard that you are a great specialist in this complicated subject.Come to
    
    my office to discuss it in details.
    
    Rachel followed the stooping figure of Headmaster to his office. He offered her a seat and sat behind his desk.
    
    -Demonology, eh? I've never taught that subject. My specialties are Potions, and Transfiguration, but I am up for a new
    
    subject to add to my repertoire-murmured she with smirk.
    
    But Professor's Graves smirk faded fast when Snape crossed the room,bolted the door and put on it Obfirmatus Charm.
    
    -What's going on?-muttered Rachel in confusion.
    
    -Transfiguration, Potions-smiled Snape-don't try to hoodwink me, dear Rachel.I said i remember you, but under another
    
    name, of course.Rachel Allory, one of the best Aurors, very popular in Death Eaters circle-actually, you name was second
    
    after old cracked Moody.Hope, it refreshed your memory?
    
    -Well, Severus.For what you organized all this show?
    
    -You remember Rosier?
    
    -Of course.Moody lost a half of his physiognomy trying to hunt him down.
    
    -But at last he murdered him, yeah?
    
    -And what?
    
    -Rosier, Dolohov, several other guys-very faithful, very gifted and very vile, all of them killed by Aurors many years
    
    ago...They returned.
    
    -No, Severus, it's impossible!
    
    -Possible, dear.I had a sweet talk with Rosier in this room yesterday-lucky he stayed in the center of pentagram,
    
    otherwise our current conversation would be very doubtful.All right, i'm ready to suppose that i'm going mad, but
    
    no-several students came to Hospital Wing, telling about repeating nightmares.And this heading in "Daily Prophet"
    
    today-Longbottoms family mysterious escape from St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies-doesn't that resemble a
    
    notorious events 15 years ago?
    
    -I have to think-muttered Rachel-i need time to ponder, you understand? And i need advise, i'm going to talk with Moody
    
    today.
    
    -Moody, old cracked barrel? Okay, Rachel, you can go, but remember what i said you.
    
    Snape performed a counter-curse, and the door swung open.Professor walked out of room, still looking bewildered and
    
    nearly collided with tall golden-haired woman, talking with student.
    
    -Sorry-muttered Rachel and hurried downstairs, but Severus froze on the spot.
    
    This woman...Her face was too familiar for him.
    
    -Melian? Aren't you dead?-mumbled he stupidly.
    
    -As you can see, i'm pretty alive-smiled Melian-Didn't expect to meet me again, Severus? Of course, you didn't.Who could
    
    recognize Melian Millstone under Melanie Millsrode name? You even invited me to take a Defense against the Dark Arts
    
    position,Dumbledor's recommendations still working, yeah?
    
    But Snape recovered already and smiled sarcastically:
    
    -Still nice and charming, even after your own death.Where you learned this trick-your old admirer Sirius shared
    
    experience of his rat friend?
    
    -How dare you to speak with me...
    
    -I dares, darling.Anyway, you are new D.A.D.A. teacher, dear Melanie-and i'm Headmaster now, so try to be more polite.
    
    I can bet you have loads to say about this subject.Ask Filch, he'll show you your room-i'm busy now.
    
    Melian snorted indignantly and shot out of room, as if she was boiled.Snape plunged into the chair and bit his lips.
    
    "Damn-thought he-So, she survived...or...aren't she the one of returned dead?Rosier doesn't remember too about his
    
    death, as well as Dolohov..." But somehow this idea didn't seem to him attractive at all.
    
    ...They were lovers 15 years ago, he and Melian.He remembered well their last rant.All started as usual:
    
    -You don't love me!-yelled Melian.
    
    -Did i ever said i love you?-sneered he in response.
    
    -No-she said instantly, brushing her hair back.-But the one you really likes never will be yours.
    
    -About whom you are speaking?-snarled Severus.
    
    -About Lily.She despises you now, because she's sure you are faithful Voldemort's servant, and she'll hate you if she'll
    
    know what you did to her husband, how you betrayed him!
    
    -And how she's supposed to learn it?-said Snape softly,but threatening note sounded in his voice.
    
    -I can tell her, for example-burst Melian.
    
    -Beware, darling-hissed Snape-i'm not your boyfriend Sirius, don't try to blackmail me.
    
    -Don't try to scare me!-yelled the girl.
    
    ...He even didn't pass it directly to Voldie.He just let it slip in his conversation with Evan Rosier:
    
    -Melian's hiding place?Don't know exactly, somebody have seen her at Brighton.
    
    ...When he came at her house a day after, it was empty.Only scattered wizard pictures on the floor and salt breeze from
    
    the bay, playing with white curtains at the window.Snape picked up one of the photos-their first Hogwarts year,
    
    Halloween Ball.Seven children smiled and waved at him.
    
    ...Tehhie, staying next to him in silvery dress robes.She became Auror, and Voldemort found her and put on her Curse of
    
    Creeping Death-charm, that kills slowly and painfully, no countercurse.She pleaded several friends to kill her, because
    
    she cannot do it by herself.Only Snape was ruthless enough to do it.He remembered silver slim ghost of girl, rising over
    
    the dead body.He saw her several times after that at Hogwarts, and has an anticipation that he'll meet her soon
    
    again.
    
    ...Lucius and Maleficent.Maleficent flied from England to France several months before the notorious night at Godric's
    
    Hollow.
    
    ...Melian, who just got rid of Sirius and was kissing Snape on the cheek.
    
    ...Zandra, who was swift enough to return to New Orleans when they finished the school and escape all the horror of
    
    Voldemort's time.
    
    ...And Lily, who hided from view timidly at the corner of wizard picture.Lily, the only person whom he ever liked, except of
    
    his mother.Not loved, actually-he wasn't able to feel something that strong, but liked enough to be tortured by guilt and remorse all these long
    
    years.
    
    He was absolutely sure that Voldemort wasn't going to kill her, only Potter and his brat.And his hatred to Potter was
    
    sufficient to aim Dark Lord at Peter Pettigrew.
    
    ...Even Dumbledor was sure that only his debt to James Potter forced him to save Harry Potter's life at boy's first
    
    Hogwarts year, and later, last year.Not a little.Only continuous pain on the back of his conscience kept him from handing
    
    boy right in Voldemort's welcoming embrace.
    
    Snape smiled mirthlessly, put the photo aside and locked the drawer.
    
    At that moment flames in fireplace colored in green, and the head of Lucius Malfoy pocked out of burning.
    
    -Glad to see you, Lucius-said Snape flatly-Welcome and be at home.
    
    Malfoy crawled out of hearth, cursing and brushing ash from his black robe.
    
    -And the reason of this unexpected visit is?
    
    -Don't be stupid, Severus.Of course Evan and Antonin already found you.
    
    -Of course yes.Cannot say that our meeting was pure joy and pleasure, but yes, they found me.And what?
    
    -Didn't you understand?It's your last chance!All the last year i tried to convince Dark Lord don't kill you...
    
    -I'm all gratitude, Lucius.No doubts you did it only because of your altruistic feelings?.
    
    -Listen to me, Severus.And can i take a seat, at least?
    
    -I said "be at home".So want you wanted to tell me?
    
    -Severus, My Lord is now strong and powerful as he never was before.Have you seen? He even found a countercurse to
    
    "Avada Kedavra", snatched Moody and several other Aurors and revived his faithful servants, and now we are as
    
    numerous as years ago!
    
    "Found a countercurse to "Avada Kedavra""-sounded in Snape's head."Found a countercurse"...Vision of Lily's face
    
    flashed before him, but he remained as cool as usual.
    
    -And of course you are really happy now, Lucius, because your loyalty to Dark Lord is widely known.
    
    -Of, shut up, it's not the matter of jokes.I said, it's your last chance.I can organize your meeting with my Master.
    
    -And want he wants of me, poor and modest Hogwarts teacher?-smiled Severus crookedly.
    
    -Don't you know? Only thing that he need to make his power eternal and limitless?
    
    -Beware eavesdroppers, Lucius.Member of Ministry, uttering such a things in office of Hogwarts Headmaster.
    
    -It doesn't matter already.Are you agree?
    
    Snape stopped and looked at locked drawer.Change a life of Lily for Harry's? He knew that Voldemort will be only too
    
    happy to make such a bargain.And Lily...Anyway, he have to learn more about this spell.
    
    -Yes, i'm agree, Lucius.
    
    -At last!-exclaimed Malfoy-Well, i'm going to talk with Maleficent...
    
    -How's Narcissa?
    
    -Of, shut up, really.
    
    The portrait of Fat Lady at Gryffindor's common room swung open, and Hermione fell inside, white as chalk and
    
    panting.Her brown eyes, always large, were now of size of tennis balls.She ran to Harry, who sat in corner polishing his

Firebolt before the tomorrow Quidditch match. 
    
    -Harry-panted she-i was near Headmaster's office, talked with new D.A.D.A. teacher.I cannot help hear.Oh not, actually, i
    
    used Audatus Charm, but that doesn't matter.Harry, i have something to say you.
    
    -What? Malfoy's dad purchased at last Firebolts for all Slytherin team?-asked Harry coolly, proceeding with polishing.
    
    -Oh, don't be so stupid, who cares about Slytherin team?
    
    -I, for example.Forgot about tomorrow match?
    
    -Hey, Harry, we'll show them tomorrow!-yelled Ron, jumping from the stairs-with Firebolts or without!Remember that
    
    match when you caught Snitch right under Malfoy's nose?
    
    -Shut up you both!-hissed Hermione and dragged them to the window, Harry still holding his broomstick.
    
    -Only don't take it too hard Harry-whispered the girl-But...okay, i overheard Snape's conversation with Lucius Malfoy,
    
    who...er...okay, who said that You-Know-Who discovered the way to return people killed by Avada Kedavra into life, and
    
    revived his servants, and also he want Snape to bring you to him and Snape consented-spurted she on one breath.
    
    With a loud "BANG" Firebolt dropped onto the floor.
    
    -Are you mad, Hermione-squeaked Ron-it cannot be true,i mean Avada Kedavra, because i always knew Snape's
    
    You-Know-Who's pal and on something mean!
    
    -Shush!Don't cry like this, and yes it's true, at least it's what Malfoy said!-snorted Hermione indignantly-But don't worry,
    
    Harry, we just have to send word to Dumbledor, and he will never allow Snape to do something to you!
    
    -Imagine Snape thrown of, isn't it really good!-grinned Ron-Harry, hey, Harry, you looks terrible, cannot believe old mean
    
    Snape scared you so!
    
    Harry sat slowly into the chair and clutched his forehead.
    
    -What's wrong, Harry? You scar hurting again?-muttered Hermione anxiously,looking at Harry's pale face.
    
    -Didn't you understand-said Harry slowly-If it's truth, about Avada Kedavra.I can get my parents back!
    
    When Lucius left office, Snape frowned and muttered:"Well, well, old friend.And why you are so keen to organize my
    
    meeting with Dark Lord?"
    
    -To whom you are speaking?-sniggered somebody from the dark corner, and silver ghost of girl glided to Headmaster's
    
    desk.
    
    -Did i announce that today is "Open Doors Day" for sneaking shadows from the past?-snarled Snape.
    
    -Shadows from the past, how pathetic-giggled Tehhie-first, i'm not the shadow, but ghost, second, your conversation
    
    with Lucius was soooooo fascinating!I cannot help overhearing...Not that i heard all, just a few words...
    
    -Last time you overheard private conversation Voldemort put on you killing curse, if i remember well.
    
    -Ghosts, darling, have a great advantage-they can listen to private conversations without getting killed... - winked
    
    Tehhie-And i'm really bored, Moaning
    
    Myrtle got on my nerves-she tries to share her experience in spying after Prefects with every specter she could trap,
    
    even Bloody Baron.It's horrible.So i decided to make my life more interesting.
    
    -Spying after me instead of Prefects?
    
    -No.You are not attractive enough.But i can see-you realized already that Lucius is untrustworthy, yeah?
    
    -And what?
    
    -I can check the situation.Just a little spying in invisible form in this great glum house of Lucy, nothing too dangerous...
    
    Snape was hesitating.Of course it would be of great use to send Tehhie to Malfoy's Manson (were Voldemort resided
    
    last months,even not trying to disguise himself-half of Ministry knew it and half suspected, but no one dared to
    
    check).But, from the other side, his recent plans about meeting with Dark Lord didn't agree too well with presence of
    
    spy.However, he shrugged and said "Yes" at last.
    
    -You know already about Rosier and Dolohov.And about my visit to Dark Lord.
    
    -Yes, and i think it's nothing but trap.They tries to ensnare you, didn't you see?
    
    Snape smiled:
    
    -May be yes and may be no, girl.Voldemort's pretty sure i will return to his service, and his arguments could be very
    
    effective.
    
    -Are you...
    
    -Still not.But i want you to be there, invisible.To avoid temptation, say so.
    
    -No, no and no again!-yelled Hermione, not putting attention at little crowd of Gryffindor's, gaping at her.
    
    -It all may be only trap, Harry, didn't you understand?
    
    -Well, may be Snape used the Audatus Charm, didn't he?Or forced you to start eavesdropping? Don't think he wanted
    
    you to overhear it!And, Hermione, if you said me it already...just leave me alone, ok?
    
    Harry stormed up the stairs, Ron trailed after him, dragging a forgotten Firebolt.
    
    Harry fell on his bed face down and shuttered a curtains.It might be snare...and it might be not.His mother sacrificed her
    
    life to save him from Voldemort.His dad died defending him.
    
    He used to live without parents, 15 years already, but from his third year at Hogwarts, when for one bizarre moment he
    
    believed that his dad returned to rescue him from Dementors...well, from this moment he was somehow sure that they
    
    will return in reality one day.He didn't say it to Ron or Hermione or anyone else (he still flashed upon recollection about
    
    Daily Prophet headings and passages of Rita Skeeter "Boy who survived still crying his eyes off over his
    
    dead mom",what's the abomination!), but it didn't change nothing at all.
    
    But who said that they just bound to return?He didn't know until now how he can help them, but these words about
    
    countercurse-what if it was truth?
    
    -Harry-the voice of Ron came from behind the curtains-well, Harry, may be it seems cruel and all, but could you just
    
    forget it?We have Quidditch tomorrow,
    
    and all these new lessons, and, Harry, Snape will be only happy to catch you on something.Just drop it.
    
    -I can not, Ron-muttered Harry and turned around to face the wall.
    
    ***
    
    Next morning was bright and chilly, and after breakfast all the students went to Quidditch Pitch,anticipating a fascinating match.First, when
    
    Potter and Malfoy were going to meet not only as seekers of rival teams, but also as captains.
    
    Harry, however, wasn't too happy about it.The events of last evening still kept him gloomy and morose. He sat in changing room, trying to
    
    ignore admiring glances of Colin Creevy, who became Gryffindor chaser this year,and paying no attention to racket outside.
    
    -Well, Harry-said Dean Thomas, their new beater, at last-where is your Nobel speech? Aren't you supposed to encourage us with several
    
    well-chosen words about how we are going to smash slimy slytherin's, so on?
    
    -Isn't it clear without any words?-piped out Colin- With Harry for captain, and all this training, yeah?Harry?
    
    -Er...yes, of course-muttered Harry and grabbed his Firebolt-well, all of you know what you have to do.That's it.Now let's go.
    
    -Not too cheering, try to prepare better one for your Nobel lecture, -snorted Dean,and the rest of team headed for entrance to pitch-most of
    
    them trying to guess, what the Nobel lecture is.
    
    Madam Hooch mounted her broom and kicked against the ground already, ready to whistle, when Headmaster Snape came to the stands,
    
    accompanied by Professor McGonagall and, to the students astonishment, nobody else than Minister of Magic.Cornelius Fudge eyed a
    
    tribune nervously, as if expected that couple of dragons is going hatch right into the center of students' crowd.
    
    -The match is cancelled-announced Headmaster-all students, please go to your common rooms.Prefects, it's your charge to bring students in
    
    safety.All teachers, come to my office immediately!
    
    In haste and buzz of hundreds angry voices Melian made her way to Snape and asked:
    
    -What's going on?
    
    -Nothing more scaring than escape of all the top-secret prisoners from Azkaban.Dementors decided at last where their loyalty lays, and their
    
    decision disagree somehow with the Ministry plans, to our surprise-scorned Headmaster-From now students are not permitted to walk into the
    
    grounds,not even leave the castle.More than hundred of parents arrived already to bring their beloved kids home.But let's go, we cannot
    
    waste time now,Fudge is beyond himself-he even lost his famous bowler hat in turmoil!
    
    In Snape's office teachers continued to discuss the shocking news in hushed voices,but Headmaster demanded silence and declared:
    
    -I invited you all to discuss the situation.But first let us listen to Mr.Fudge.
    
    The named person jumped agitatedly at his sit and stared blankly into the corner, then started with visible difficulty:
    
    -Well, the state of affairs was far from ideal for a long time.The main efforts of Ministry were directed to defend the wizard society from
    
    ridiculous rumors about...er...You-Know-Whom return...er...
    
    -But the rumors became to be truth-finished Snape with malevolent smile,-i prefer to abandon the long introduction.All we knows perfectly
    
    well that Voldemort...please, don't flinch, that's his name...that Voldemort is with us again.In brief, he managed to persuade Dementors that on
    
    his service the supply of human fear will be by far more sufficient, and now we faced the problem-about twenty most faithful Death Eaters
    
    returned to their master.
    
    Terrified silence was the answer to this declaration.
    
    -More than that-sighted Cornelius Fudge-Voldemort's servants kidnapped several Aurors- well known Moody and Longbottom and Downy in
    
    their number-and killed, as it seems.And...oh...the London's office of Ministry appears to be not too reliable place for our further work.So...we
    
    decided to transfer several departments in...in these walls.
    
    -What-gasped McGonagall-But the studies!How students are supposed to learn something with members of Ministry, swarming in corridors?
    
    Fudge wiped sweat from forehead and continued:
    
    -Oh, Minerva, only a few departments.And a cash, of course.Because part of Gringotts security goblins seems to be not...
    
    Snape smiled serenely, and Melian tried hardly to hide a grin.Well, for sure their beloved Headmaster was ready to put his hands on Ministry
    
    cash without hesitations.She could bet it was the main argument that made Snape to approve Fudge's plans.But McGonagall was infuriated:
    
    -I cannot let it!I will send a letter to Dumbledor!Are you mad?Now WE will be under You-Know-Who attacks, nice decision, i should say!
    
    -Well, well, Professor,calm down a little, it's dangerous to be so anxious in your age-murmured Snape, shining at her-we discussed the
    
    business already in details, no troubles are expected.
    
    Last sentence almost killed Transfiguration Professor, she chocked and burst out of the room.But the meeting continued.
    
    Late in the evening Snape was alone in his office, awaiting for Malfoy's arrival.He felt uneasy, however: first, because the visit to Voldemort's
    
    lair wasn't the same as the pleasant walk in warm summer evening-actually, he half-expected that it might be his last journey, and, second, he
    
    wasn't sure that it's very sensible to leave the school now.But the choice was done-at least, no one will cry his or her eyes off after my untimely
    
    death,great consolation-thought Headmaster with rather mirthless smile and sealed the letter with his "last will"-instructions for the Hogwarts
    
    staff in case he won't return.
    
    He was worried not only about his own doubtful prospective, but also about of Tehhie-no sign of ghost girl was visible since the last evening,
    
    when she departed to Malfoy's manson.
    
    But his anxious pondering was interrupted by pair of enormous lights, appeared from the thin air next to the window, and thrumming noise.
    
    -Worse thing to do was only to fly in here on dragon-hissed Snape in beaming physiognomy of Malfoy, hovering on driver's seat of flying car.
    
    -Doesn't matter already, as i said-scoffed Lucius and helped him scramble onto the back seat-Let's go, my Master's awaiting for you.


	2. The little prank of Voldie.

Thanx a lot, Melian, Melamorie, Bella and Maleficent, for your reviews!Without your help it never could come so far.   
My way to show gratitude is a little strange, especially in part of Tehhie (you will see), but i can swear almost all the heroes are going to survive.Almost.   
Other readers-PLS REVIEW IT!It makes me happy to read reviews (if they are good, of course), and happy author-bless for heroes (otherwise the death and destruction will be everywhere).   
See ya all in [Severus Snape Club][1]! 

Juliss the Severed Snake (Headmaster Severus Snape). 

******************************************************** 

Chapter 2: The little prank of Voldie.   


They flied over the dark moors,swamps and rocks of northern Wales, where the Malfoy's Manson was built about   
thousand years ago.Snape remembered well the spiky turrets and crumpled battlements of enchanted castle, where he   
has been spending most of his school holidays after his father death.   
At least Malfoy coughed and broke off the silence:   
-Well.It wasn't too clever to send a ghost.   
-What?   
-I said, it wasn't too clever to send Tehhie to spy after us.The trust is the basis of business, isn't it? My Lord had been   
very disappointed when he came across sneaking specter.   
-And why you concluded that it was me who sent the ghost?-asked Snape flatly, but cursing in his soul.   
-In general, ghosts are supposed to be almost ideal spies-sniggered Malfoy-almost invulnerable, no pain, no fear, yeah?But My Master has   
his own ways to question unwanted visitors.Be sure she told us all about your little contract.   
-And may be, she lied?   
-Don't think so.Ghosts or living people-all becomes very honest and talkative in my Master's presence.   
-I can imagine,-muttered Snape-what you...or YOUR MASTER...are going to do with her?   
-And it depends on your behavior-smiled Lucius with unmasked sneer-try to please My Lord-and it all will be ok with your   
little friend.   
After that the silence was set in the car until the Oak Grove Rock, crowned with the shadow of castle, became   
visible.Usual veil of mist and moisture concealed the ancient walls,unseen by common eye.Branches of enchanted oaks,   
twisted and tangled, enclosed the top of cliff in ominous circle,impassable for unwanted guests, and the storm,circling   
around the peak, has been making trespassing even more dangerous.   
Flying car dived into the center of storm and landed on the square top of one of the old towers.   
-Damn, with dragons it was by far more convenient!-exclaimed Malfoy-see, i have enormous stalls under the castle, but   
only one dragon, aged sleepy Horntail.You remember him, yes?   
-Yeah, unsatisfactory indeed-muttered Snape, at that moment not a bit interested in dragon problems.   
They walked to the trapdoor, with half-effaced engraving of Malfoy's family crest on it-Malfoy tapped it with his wand to   
prevent the eruption of fierce flames from the ornament- and descended the narrow glum staircase to the one of large   
halls of castle. 

*** 

The worst Snape's presentiments seemed to became true.Malfoy left him in the small wet room, covered by cobwebs and dust, and disappeared.But several minutes after, when unlucky Headmaster exhausted his stocks of curses ("Severus, you are   
idiot!Why couldn't you just take the poison or jump from the top of Northern Tower?!"), door swung open and four sulky men   
in black robes (Death Eaters, of course) marched into the chamber and escorted the prisoner (because Snape had no doubts   
that the prisoner he is)to the one of dining rooms ("well, at least not in dungeons"-thought Headmaster with a sigh of relief,   
because he was aware about the excellent torture machines, hidden in Malfoy's Manson dungeons from the inquisition times).   
Severus remembered this room from his school years-it was the biggest one, with ancient armors around the walls, mosaic   
ceiling and majestic tapestries, woven by elven women about five centuries ago.   
Now, however, the chamber changed and became almost unrecognizable.Great table, made of old dark timber, disappeared.Tapestries were scorched and ripped, and soot and smoke covered magical mosaics.   
-Well, well-smiled Snape-old father Malfoy would kill us for this in his days.   
But his smile faded when he glanced at the opposite part of the room.There, in the center of the cage, made from shining beams of light, was Tehhie.But not the child-like silver ghost of girl-pale and barely visible specter, blurred at the edges and quivering, as leaf on the wind.   
-Welcome, Severus-sounded from the behind.High-pitched, inhuman voice, voice that Snape hated even more than he hated Potter and Black together.   
He turned around unwillingly and faced his former master, the man whose face haunted his worst nightmares for 27 years-Lord Voldemort.   
Dark Lord stayed into the corner of the room, surrounded by Death Eaters-Lucius Malfoy in their number.To Snape's surprise here was Wormtail, grinning at him insolently and making rather rude signs by his brand-new shining hand, made of bright metal; Rosier and Dolohov, obviously living and vigorous;Lestranges, only a two days from Azkaban, pale and exhausted;sulky McNair and several others.   
-Conceit,proud and curiosity-sneered Voldemort-the best allurements i ever knew.Of course,you was too arrogant to admit that your best school friend simply betrayed you.   
Snape shot a hard glance at Malfoy, who seemed to be not in raptures over the speech of his boss.He fidgeted with his wand nervously and modestly tried to keep out of sight behind the McNair's back.   
-Well, Severus-proceeded Dark Lord-you imagined that i'm going to ask you to bring me Potter boy? But you forgot that everyone who was on my service remains on it-willingly or unwillingly.And Potter is almost in my hands already, i don't need your miserable help.That's time for you to pay for your treachery, for you arrogant mind that you could foil me and escape the punishment!   
It might be boring, because Voldemort wasn't too eloquent and all his talks was the copies of each other-and Snape listened a loads of them 15 years ago-but it was something fishy in this one."Damn-thought Snape-well, you old crazy griffon, it's clear that you are going to kill me, so for what all this long introduction?"   
His own fate didn't distress him too much, because he half-expected it, but Tehhie...He got her into this mess, and to his own surprise it troubled him more than all the Voldemort's threats.But he was quick enough to understand that by no means he mustn't show it to the old murderer.   
-Hunting down ghosts and children, decent business for you, my dear Master-smirked Severus-you at least allowed Potter to duel with you.What about me? Or you prefer kids and girls for adversaries?   
However, Voldemort's sense of humor was ill-fitted for jokes of this kind, because next thing Severus saw was the floor, flying right into his forehead.   
-Crucio!-hissed a high-pitched voice over his head, and for several long minutes-or centuries-the world vanished from Snape's sight,and only purple circles under his eyelids and unbearable pain remained.May be he cried and may be not-anyway, he wasn't able to hear his own voice.But the torment stopped suddenly.   
-No, don't provoke me-whispered Voldemort, bending over him,-i still need you for one interesting experiment.   
Snape forced himself to rise and sat, leaning on shaking hands.   
-I didn't finish the work on my new spell-continued Voldemort-I am sure Malfoy told you about it.Very fascinating spell, indeed, but i still don't know whether it works on ghosts.You and your little friend gave me a nice possibility to check it.You can do it by your own will or under Imperius curse, as Moody and Longbottom did-it's you right to choose.   
Snape narrowed his eyes, still dizzy after Cruciatus curse, and peered into Voldemort's ruby snake orbs.   
-Well...What have i do?   
-No sense to conceal the fact that only the person who killed her-Voldemort pointed at pale shade of Tehhie-could revive her.   
"Hmm-realized Snape-that's why you need all these poor guys.Moody, Longbottom...Disgusting company"   
-Just point on her with your wand and say:"Mervitus Statem!".And don't drop your wand!-scorned Dark Lord.   
-And after that?   
-Don't think it will be something for you after that-laughed he, and all the Death Eaters erupted into giggles.   
-As about the girl...Well, may be i will let her go-but, judging by pitiless smile that curled Voldemort's thin lips, Snape concluded that the Tehhie's chances are almost zero.Anyway...if there is life, there is hope-Dumbledor said once (quoting somebody else, no doubts), and it was the one point where the current Headmaster was agree with the previous one.   
Snape scrambled on his knees, then rose at full height and limped to the magical cage.About ten wands were pointed on him, and two Death Eaters walked on his side, to ensure that prisoner wasn't ready for some unpleasant surprise.   
-Tehhie-called he softly.She didn't answer and didn't show any sign that she can hear him.Now, when he stayed that near, ghost looked even more terrible-she resembled the little cloud of mist, ready to melt on the severe wind.   
"You will pay for it!"-swore Snape wordlessly, glaring at grinning white mask which served Voldemort for face.Severus was sure that his pledge is nothing but words, but somehow it gave him strength to rose his wand and utter:"Mervitus Statem!". 

No jet of light, no flames shot from the wand-but Severus felt as the incontrovertible power seized his hand, his body and his soul-power, that was able to suck the living breath from him-and this power streamed from his wand to the dim figure of ghost.He shuddered and fell on his knees, half-blind and half-deafened by terrible screams of Tehhie.Girl's obscure outline trembled-and vanished.Snape's wand heated and scorched his hand as white-hot iron bar.His conscience cried :"Drop it!Let it go!" but he, scarcely clang at the edge of reality, held it firmly.   
It lasted for centuries.Then the wand, scorched and smoldering, burst-and the body of girl dropped onto the floor.Severus reached for her just to check,whether she's breathing, but his legs foiled him at last and he lost his conscience. 

*** 

The touch of something cold to his cheek brought him back.He opened his eyes to see somebody's hand with scissors and lock of black hair.His hair.   
He rose eyes and realized that he's still laying onto the floor of the dining room, Malfoy with his scissors in hand knelt next to him.   
-He woke up!-shouted Malfoy, when noticed his glance.   
With great effort Severus stirred-his scorched almost to the bones arm paid for this immediately by piercing pain-but his attention was stuck to the group of black-robed men.   
-He's stronger than i supposed-uttered one of them with the slight shadow of surprise in his voice, and Snape recognized Voldemort.-The girl is alive, but he is alive, too.Weird.Well, kill him and i will kill the girl.   
Lucius smiled and point his wand at Snape's chest.   
-At last, OLD FRIEND.I waited for that all these years.   
-I have to admit you concealed it pretty well-answered Severus with wry smile.   
-Of course.Lucius and Severus, best Slytherin's pals.But you always first.First in Dark Arts, first in fights, even in hatred-Potter and black really hated you, but they were sure i'm not worth for it, they simply despised me!   
-It seems now i got their point-hissed Snape through the gritted teeth, ignoring his hurting hand and moving a little to the nearest wall.Death Eaters backed from the spot where unconscious Tehhie laid, and Voldemort pulled out his wand.   
-It might be better even don't kill you-continued Malfoy-Because who are you now?Just useless wreck, nothing more!All the wizards who performed this spell or died, or, even if survived, lost all their magical power, we checked it!Imagine yourself in Muggle world,without help, without magic...   
Snape felt as the cold sweat stood out on his forehead.It might be true, because he felt...strange...As if the part of him vanished, and a dark hole remained in his soul and body.But he forbade himself to think about it and continued his slow motion.   
Voldemort rose his wand...   
-You can crawl, but it won't help you, my master ordered...   
But Malfoy throttled when Snape rushed to the wall and pushed a small button at the foot of armored statue.   
The central part of the floor glided aside with abominable grinding noise and fell into underlying darkness.With terrible howl Death Eaters and Voldemort vanished into the gaping hole.   
-Don't remember exactly what is on the bottom, pit with fire and boiling pitch or just rusted blades-smiled Snape into shocked Malfoy's countenance,-your dad showed us it when i was here on my second Hogwarts holidays, remember?   
Malfoy's eyes nearly pocked out of sockets, and with strangled wail he lunged on Snape.Severus met him with the well-aimed punch, but he was too weak now to knock Malfoy out.Enraged Death Eater seized his neck and tried to throttle him, not without a success, because Snape's crumpled hand was of no use, and he was still half-alive after reviving spell.He was about to bid farewell to living world when Lucius' grip weakened-suddenly Malfoy jerked and with loud thud his head went into ancient set of armor.Snape pushed Malfoy's unconscious body aside and gaped at Tehhie.Girl was pale and panting, but pretty alive, with enormous spear (obviously stolen from one of statues) in her hands.   
-Well, and what we are going to do now?   


   [1]: http://clubs.yahoo.com/clubs/severussnapeclub



	3. Self-spelling wand.

WOW!It was soooooooo cool to get all these reviews, i really appreciate it (sweat music for my glory-greedy heart).Thanks, Melamorie, Lily (thousand kisses to you), Melian, Maleficent, Andria, Windy and others!   
Well, i decided that it's not fair to make you wait for the next chapter (exams!damn!let's them go to the hell, and i'm with you again, my dear readers!)-here it is! 

Juliss. 

************************************************ 

Chapter 3: Self-spelling wand. 

Instead of answer Severus cursed and dived under the decorative shield,placed against the wall.   
-Huh?-mumbled Tehhie, dropping the spear and looking at Snape's mysterious manipulations with great amazement.The minute after his actions became, however, more clear, because he crawled back, gripping Malfoy's wand in his healthy left hand.   
-Er...-said the girl-well, thank you for my...   
-Give me this lance!-snarled Snape in response.   
-What you are going to do?   
-Finish him, of course!-nodded he at Malfoy's body.   
-But...he is unconscious!   
-Yeah, that's why i have to kill him now.Or you prefer to wake him first?   
-Oh no...I mean, aren't we going to get off here?We can use him as hostage.   
-Ok, if you will drag him-grinned Severus and snatched the spear, obviously ready to strike.   
But before he fulfilled his criminal plan, floor of the hall quivered and large cracks appeared in the middle of the room.Voldie was coming back, and not in excellent mood, as it seemed (who will after bath of boiling pitch?).Snape gripped Tehhie's hand and hurried to the door (not forgetting to kick Malfoy's head as last farewell, however).They ran through the hall, jumping over the smoking gaps, and rushed to the door, which of course was locked-solid antique door covered with iron bars.   
"Alohomora!"-ordered Headmaster, pointing at the lock.Nothing happened."Aperitus!"-snarled he-with the same result.   
-Shit!-roared Snape, but of course door didn't open and after this magical word.   
-What's wrong?-asked Tehhie.   
Snape looked at the wand in his hand, at the door and cursed bitterly.Then he stuffed wand in girl's hands and ordered:"You do it!"   
Tehhie shrugged,and repeated:"Alohomora"-and the ill-fated door swung open.   
Before Tehhie managed to ask anything, Snape pushed her ahead and barred the door with heavy table.   
-Severus, why...   
-Let me think.Well, we are in the Northern Wing, we cannot get from here on the roof or Mirror Garden...   
Door trembled, and the horrible howl from the lower chambers approached.   
-Joke Portal!-exclaimed Severus at last and dragged bewildered Tehhie to the right corridor.   
-What portal?-panted girl, who lost the habit of long races after 15 years of untroubled ghost life.   
-You will see-promised Severus,hobbling as fast as possible at the same direction.After of several glum corridors, which walls were covered with moth-bitten tapestries and cobwebs-covered portraits of sinister looking wizards, they dived into the low passage and ran down the winded staircase to the round empty chamber with the gaping black hall in the wall.   
-Well, here it is-puffed Snape, gasping for air.   
-What?   
-Joke Portal.We enjoyed it with Lucius when were kids-Snape scowled when uttered the name, and his eyes blinked ominously.   
-Just embrace me tighter and we'll go.   
-Embrace? Well, i'm all gratitude, but do you think it's appropriate time...   
-Oh no.I'm not in the right mood now, may be later-grinned Snape-Anyway, if you don't want to end up somewhere in Brazil, absolutely alone, then do it.No one don't know exactly where it leads, every time it is different place.And last time i used it with Lucius when we where fourteen, mind this.   
Trying to imagine Snape, tenderly embracing Malfoy, Tehhie snorted and put her hands around Headmaster's neck, and they stepped together into the freezing darkness of Portal. 

*** 

However, it wasn't Brazil.They found themselves dangling into the thin air several feet over the lively-colored umbrellas and little round tables of street cafe, and before the shocked visitors of this place managed to take a deep breath and cry in horror, they tumbled onto the one of tables, sending glasses with drinks and ice-cream into the faces of two fat women and old clergyman.Judging by the fountain of swearing, poured from the clergyman's lips, they were in England.   
Tehhie, who was lucky enough to fall on Severus, collected her wits first and scrambled on her legs.   
-Sorry-muttered she, making a great efforts to look as if dropping from nowhere on the Muggle's heads was her common business, and pulling Severus, who still has been fighting to gather his breath.At least he got up, moaning and nursing his scorched hand, and limped away,swaying and ignoring indignant exclamations of Muggles and calls for police.   
-Uh, Severus-muttered Tehhie in apologizing voice, hurrying after him-i didn't mean to fall on you.Honestly.   
-Why-moaned Snape-why you couldn't remain ghost? At least you was a feather-weight, and now you weights like the full-sized troll!   
-Oh, you are polite, as usual-grinned Tehhie-It means you are ok, so what you plans to do now? And where is the half of your hair?   
-What?-jumped Severus.   
-Well, don't want to distress you, but you looks like..er..Filch after fight with Mrs.Norris.   
-Lucius!-hissed Snape with the inexpressible look on his face.   
-What? He pulled your hair out? Interesting sport!-laughed girl.   
-Polyjuice potion!-continued Severus with the same expression-You may use hair to kill or to damage, but he meant to kill me without it.He's going to return to Hogwarts under my appearance, and you stopped me when i wanted to kill him!   
He spat bitterly onto the ground and walked along the street of small village to the yellow building with little crowd of Muggles, flocking around it.   
-Hey, i didn't know!-cried Tehhie in his back and ran after him.   
-Where are you going?   
-Isn't it clear?I'm going to stop him!And for this i need to come back at Hogwarts, and the Hogwarts Express departing today on 11.00 AM from King's Cross-snarled Headmaster-Here is the local station, we need tickets to London.   
-One small problem-interrupted Tehhie.   
-What?   
-Did you have Muggle's money? Because i don't.   
-Then just put spell on the booking-clerk, what's the problem?   
-Well-sighed Tehhie, pulling something from her pocket-when we fell...the wand snapped-finished she and showed the two splits that were the Malfoy's wand.   
-..........the hell!-answered Snape. 

*** 

It was evening already when they arrived to London, hungry, angry and exhausted. It became clear that Tehhie completely forgot how to use Apparating after all this years without practice, and Snape received a additional evidence that Malfoy's words about his magical gift were true-he couldn't even fix his hand or ease the pain.   
At last they went to the highway and tried hitch-hiking. Tehhie was pretty enough even in her tore robes, because she of course didn't change during her ghost years-lovely-looking girl of about twenty.Severus used to hide in ditch while she lured careless drivers, and when they had been stopping to pick the nice girl, he crawled on the road and crept into the car, ignoring weak protests of unlucky Muggles.   
At 7.45 PM they burst into the Leaky Cauldron and Tom, completely bewildered, let them pass to Diagon Alley.   
-Food-exclaimed Tehhie, eyeing greedily numerous pubs, bars and cafes.   
-Money-replied Severus and dragged her to the Gringotts-the bank was about to be closed.   
Ten minutes later they exited Gringotts, escorted by bowing and grinning goblin and loaded by impressively swollen purse.   
-Lucky that you are used to keep the key in your pocket, and not in safe, as the normal people do-noted Tehhie, wolfing terrible mixture of bacon, fried eggs, ice-cream and pumpkin juice in the nearest cafe-oh, i'm so hungry, as if i didn't eat nothing for centuries.   
-Don't exaggerate, it was only 15 years-answered Severus, who bandaged at last his hand in apothecary's shop and was in more-less good mood.   
When last bacon and pumpkin juice vanished, Tehhie sighed, checked her dish to be sure that nothing remains and smiled:   
-Now i really started to feel gratitude, Severus.I am ready even to kiss you...   
-No thanks-answered Snape hurriedly-There is another way to show gratitude, and be sure i will make you recompense.   
At these words girl's smile faded a little, and the glum expression returned to Headmaster's face.He rose and headed to Ollivander's shop, Tehhie at his heels.   
-You need a new wand-continued Snape-If i really...if i lost my magical talent, you will be our only weapon.Because no doubts Malfoy managed to get at Hogwarts already, and i can imagine what he are doing now. Next train will be on 11.00 PM, so hurry.   
The bell rang in the dark depths of shop when they entered, and old man emerged from there to welcome them.   
-Tehhie Pondohva-said Mr Ollivander softly, looking at girl.And she felt worried, almost the same as when she had been seen this pale huge eyes at the first time, when she was eleven and came in here to buy her first wand.   
-Willow, 12 inches, Unicorn hair.It was very good one, very good for charms and illusions.Lost in your battle with Death Eaters, yes.But not vanished, not vanished-muttered Ollivander with strange smile.   
-Well, check this one-he reached for narrow box on the upper shelf and handed it to Tehhie.-Check it, and i need to talk with Headmaster.   
He grabbed Snape's sleeve and dragged him in the back part of shop and down the dusty stairs.Confused, Severus followed him.They descended to the kind of cellar,boxes and books were piled in the corners and cobweb covered ceiling.Mr.Ollivander,still muttering under his breath, pulled from his pocket a thin silver chain.Little key, made of softly glinting metal,dangled from the chain.Wand-maker proceeded to the little barely visible door in the wall and unlocked it.   
The room behind the door was even smaller, dimly illuminated by the single source of light-little glass cage, filled with swirling shining mist.And on the bottom of cage, washed by misty substance, laid...wand.   
-My proud, the gem of my collection-beamed Ollivander, eyeing the wand.   
-Nice indeed-smiled Severus bitterly.-But i don't need it.   
-Yes, you lost your power, i know-said wand-maker flatly.   
-What?-gasped Snape.   
-I know all about my wands.Your was one of most powerful-yew, thirteen inches, dragon heartstring.Very, very strong wand-and you killed it!-cried Mr.Ollivander suddenly, glaring at Snape.Then he took several deep breaths and continued:   
-Well, at last it was really magnificent death.Your last spell...   
It seemed that Severus was ready to interrupt him, but Ollivander simply waved at him and went on:   
-Of course, Voldemort didn't invent it.It was known long, long ago, but it was banned and wiped from all the magical handbooks..I feel sorry for you, Severus, because it kills inevitably.The strongest ones lasted after it no more than one week.   
Snape blanched and gasped, feeling dizzy.   
-Yes, i forgives you, i forgives the death of wand.I am ready even help you, because this one-Ollivander pointed at shining cage-it's not the usual wand.It's the exclusive, unique model of self-spelling wand. 

*** 

-It cannot be true.Don't try to hoodwink me, you old swindler!There is no self-spelling wands!-blurted Snape, trying to fight down the hysterical laugh, rising from the depths of his soul.   
-Oh, don't try to show your ignorance again, i'm sure already that ignorant you are.Five centuries ago greatest mage of that age, Infernato, made this wand.He wanted to make the Muggles familiar with magic, to unite wizard and Muggles communities-but of course he failed, because this wand drained all the magical power of him and he died in oblivion.But the wand survived-and it works!It transform the human will to magic.I'm not going to tell you how i paid for it,-and the strange, scaring smile crept through Ollivander's lips.   
-But your price will be not so hard.Anyway, you are going to die, and the wand will return to me again.But i can give you it for your last week.   
Severus gripped the cold stones of wall and placed his forehead against it.He is going to die.To perish.Strange, but he knew somehow that the old wand-maker didn't lie to him.At least, about his death.   
-Well-he forced himself to return to the current situation, to the freezing air of cellar, wet stones, to Ollivander's words.   
-Could i try it?   
-Of course.As usual.   
Wand-maker approached the cage, muttered something and tapped it with his own wand.The glass disappeared, mist floated to the ceiling, dropping a twinkling little stars at Ollivander's head and the black glinting wand in his hands.He stroked the wand slowly and handed it to Snape.It was cold.More cold that any timber could be.   
-Think hardly about something.Wish it.Make it real.No spells and no incantations needed-only your own will.   
Severus narrowed his eyes, and the face of Lucius floated under his eyelids.The hatred, pure hatred equal to which he never knew, seized his soul.   
"You will pay for this.Don't know how, but you will pay.You will rot alive, you will burn, crying about mercy..." The scarlet jet of flames burst from the end of self-spelling wand, consumed the cage's pedestal and scorched opposite wall.Ollivander cried in horror and dived into the corner.   
-Sorry-said Snape, feeling strangely easy, as if all the bounds that linked him with mortal world broke already-feeling as the spirit of fire and wrath could feel.   
Wand-maker scrambled out of his corner, looking even more pale than usual and shaking.   
-Yes-muttered he-Bless that you will die in six days, otherwise...   
-What is your price?-asked Severus coolly.   
-Ten thousands Galleons....i understand that it's a lot, but you will not need money anymore.   
-Indeed-answered Snape with freezing smile, looking at the door.Ollivander stayed with his back to the door now.   
-I am agree.But Tehhie, what YOU are doing here?   
Ollivander jumped and turned around to face the empty door opening with no sign of Tehhie-and Snape snatched the heavy plank from the pile in the corner and hit the old wand-maker on the back of the head.Old man dropped onto the floor.   
-Rest in piece, old fellow-smiled Snape darkly-I will join you in no time, but first i need to do something.   
He stepped over the Ollivander's corpse and headed for stairs.   
  
  



	4. Night flight.

Well, again - thanks for your reviews, dear readers (and you, miserable ones who have read it   
but didn't review - be ashamed!!!!!!!).By the way, i still didn't know whether to kill our dear hero   
or not (well, i am evil and prefer the bad ends), so we'll see. Actually, it depends on you-because, if i will get more than 100 reviews, i'm going to write the sequel, so there is no sense to kill main hero, but otherwise... 

Juliss the Severus Snape...   
  


********************************************** 

Chapter 4: Night flight. 

  
  


On the middle of stairs Severus bumped into Tehhie, who checked at least hundred of different   
wands-without any success,became anxious about long absence of Snape and Mr. Ollivander and now was   
staring at the motionless hand of shop owner, stuck out of secret door, her eyes bulging and jaw dropped.   
-What-gasped she-what you have done to him?   
-Nothing special-answered Snape carelessly-just killed him.   
Something in tone of his voice woke Tehhie from her shock and she turned sharply to face Headmaster,   
glaring in fury.   
-Killed him? But why? No, don't answer, that's enough for me-i forgot for one minute that kill human being   
and smash a bug it's same for you!-cried she and rose her hand to slap Severus across the cheek.He   
dodged and tried to catch her hand, but at this moment the floor of the room trembled and cracked, several   
planks fell down a gaping hole.Tehhie stumbled, and with short cry disappeared into the darkness   
below.Snape grabbed the banisters of swaying stairs and jumped to the wall, coughing in the cloud of dust.At one moment he has been hesitating-and at this moment terrible scream pierced the air.He never heard something like this, even people torturing by Voldemort himself didn't scream that horrible-and without further hesitations he jumped after Tehhie.   
He dropped on all four, and, ignoring overwhelming pain in injured hand, reached for Tehhie.   
-Where are you?-asked he anxiously, because the darkness was almost complete.Quivering girl's hand   
grasped his sleeve, and he heard her dry sobs near his shoulder.   
-What the...   
But he chocked with strange throttling noise.The darkness wasn't empty.It was alive, and the life, concealing   
in it, was terrible, vicious, inhuman.Slow greenish radiance crept through the wrecks and glum, and in this   
ominous light the contents of hidden room became visible.   
-Wands...-muttered Tehhie, gripping Snape's sleeve more firmly.   
-Old bastard!-cursed Snape and backed.It were wands.Hundreds of them.And around every wand   
condensed the dim outline of human figure.Scorched hands.Broken bones.Bulging eyes and empty   
eye sockets, mouths, open in inaudible scream.   
-Undead wands-whispered Severus fervently, peering in disbelief-Wands of dead people.They have to be   
snapped after the death of their owners.But he said that wand will return to him.Now i understand.   
-What?   
-Dark Magic.If the wand of dead remains intact, the connection between it and it's dead master remains   
unbroken.And it allow you to control the soul of this wizard or even his dead corpse.Pure Dark Magic,   
banned by any wizarding lore.We got to get out of here, quickly, because with Ollivander's death the forces   
which were keeping it locked in this cellar vanished...And it struggles to get free!   
And indeed, the glum was twisting, swirling and crawling towards the light hole above, slowly sinking them in it's abominable mass.   
-Blimney, we have to move-repeated Snape and reached for his new wand.First nothing happened.But then the darkness tide slowed, and they two shot to the patch of light and burst out of cellar in shower of splits and ash.But the wave of glum didn't stop.It covered already the lower steps when Severus and Tehhie struggled into the shop upstairs.   
-Fire-shouted Snape and aimed his wand to swirling darkness.Fierce red fire shot from the end and hit the black tide.Howl of rage and hatred rose from the heart of darkness, but it didn't stop it's slow motion.Only when the silver white-hot flames from Tehhie's wand mixed with the red ones, something huge sighed and trembled in the center of horrible wave, and the depths of magical shop exploded.Flame consumed stairs, old wand boxes and Ollivander's corpse. Snape snatched girl's hand and rushed out of shop, which was all on fire already.The wet mist shrouded streets, and, gasping for breath in cold mixture of smoke and fog, they ran away.In the glum behind first members of Magical Law Enforcement Emergency Team started to Apparate with muffled popping noise. 

*** 

Ten minutes after they trotted down the Knockturn alley.Tehhie still eyed apprehensively her new wand, which she seized accidentally from the pile on the counter to help Snape.But it appeared to be quite normal, so she stuffed it into pocked and gazed around.It was very unwelcoming place.The large pulls of mud and piles of garbage were giving off horrible stench, and she felt as if something like bug was creeping onto the back of her head.   
-Don't worry, they just stares-said Snape suddenly.   
-Who?   
-Dwellers of this place.Just a little curiosity.   
Tehhie shuddered and strengthened her grip on Severus' sleeve.They trudged through the scarcely illuminated streets-only a narrow beams of light, breaking through the closed curtains and shutters, and the obscure light of red lanterns on the porches of numerous dives, scattered in this district, allowed to find a way in twisted lanes.The noise of female voices, clink of glasses and sounds of piano added to picture.But Tehhie had a feeling that Severus was pretty familiar with these dirty streets.And so it was.   
At last Severus stopped in front of creepy small house, with red lantern dangling from the pillar near the porch, and tapped a door softly three times.It opened slowly, and the fat physiognomy of barman appeared in the crack.   
-Severus, nice to see you again!-exclaimed the man, beaming at them-Whisky, vodka, girls? Oh no, sorry, i can see that you've got a girl already, and very pretty one.   
He smiled at Tehhie with rather toothless smile and flung the door open.   
-No thanks, Barney, this time only your back door-answered Severus with scowl, dropping several coins in barman's greasy hand.   
-Of course. I can bet that sensors of Ministry exploded today, such a outburst of Dark Magic-murmured Barney, counting the coins and glaring greedy at purse on Snape's belt.   
-And you haven't seen as, of course-continued Snape with the slight shadow of threat in his voice and added two more coins-You know me, Barney, so try to hold your tongue.   
Barman visibly blanched under the layer of dirt, covering his fat face, and nodded reassuringly.   
-No problems.Well, you know the way, the guests are waiting for me-gurgled he and retreated in the dark side corridor.Severus gripped Tehhie's hand and dragged the girl to the small back door.Behind the door was dark empty place, adorned by ominous ruins and cesspits.Cold wind brushed Tehhie's hair, and the girls shuddered.   
-Well, there are several exits from Knockturn alley to the Muggle world, but it's the best one.Most of the others leads to sewer, and one even to underground tunnel.It was very popular children game several years ago to run out of it, wait for train and jump back.But now trains became too fast-smiled Snape darkly.Tehhie wandered whether her companion played it once, but preferred to postpone the questioning to the best times.But it was one thing that she has to ask immediately.   
-Severus-started she tentatively.   
-What?   
-You didn't know about the dark stuff in Ollivander's shop, did you?   
-No, of course not.   
-Well, then why you killed him? Not that i feel sorry for him now, but what was the reason?   
-Don't attribute to me noble reasons, Tehhie.I'm not Auror, hunting down Dark Wizards-that's not my business. It was absolutely mercantile-he had the thing which i need, and asked too much for it.This thing-he pulled the self-spelling wand out of his pocket and demonstrated it to Tehhie.   
This announcement didn't avert her, as it might be only a hour before, but she looked at the wand in confusion.   
-Wait a minute.You said me that you lost your magical power...   
-Precisely.But i don't need magic to deal with it."Unique, priceless model of self-spelling wand"-sneered he, imitating Ollivander's voice.-It converts will into magic, and my stores of will are rather impressive.Actually, it's the last thing that remains in my possession...   
A moment he was hesitating, whether to tell Tehhie about the rest of Ollivander's words, but then decided not to do it.Why? In any case Tehhie wasn't able to help him, and he was too familiar with remorse and guilt to hoist it onto her shoulders.It was his idiocy that brought him in Malfoy's Manson, not her. 

*** 

At 10.45 PM they were at King's Cross station.Severus had change several Galleons to Muggle   
money, when they visited Gringotts, so they used underground, causing a turmoil in Muggles'   
crowd by their torn robes and Snape's bleeding right hand.Panting, they ran on platform number   
nine and rushed to barrier, ignoring terrified glance of station guard.Tehhie leaned against it and   
disappeared.Severus bumped into it on full run and fell onto the ground, howling in pain and   
cursing.He jumped immediately, glaring at assembling Muggles crowd, and kicked barrier   
hardly.It appeared to be very solid, and his toe was almost smashed, which of course didn't   
improve his mood.He was in the middle of very sophisticated sentence, concerning the mother   
of damned barrier, when confused physiognomy of Tehhie pocked from solid metal.   
-Severus? What's going wrong?The train's departing already, hurry!   
-What's going wrong?!-snapped Headmaster, massaging his toe and looking at Tehhie with   
deep revulsion.-Well, nothing, except that i cannot pass the barrier!I'm Muggle now, yeah?   
He glanced at the flock of scandalized spectators with visible hatred and managed to get up.Muggles goggled at Tehhie, whose head still was stuck from the solid metal, and howled in panic.   
-Hang on-muttered Tehhie, scrambling out of barrier-And what we've got to do now?   
-To fly from Muggle police, as it seems-answered Snape, pointing at group of men in black   
uniform, pushing their way through the crowd to them.   
-But i can turn them into toads, so no problems-continued he, rising his wand with ominous   
smile.   
-No, Severus, please!-cried Tehhie, clutching his hand.   
-Then run!-hissed he and jumped over the barrier to platform number ten.Tehhie followed him.   
After a few minutes of mad race they shook off the policemen, skirted a station building and flied into the car parking.   
-That's exactly what we need-gasped Severus and hobbled to the nearest car.   
-What you are going to do?-asked Tehhie with great apprehension, and her worst   
presentiments came into life when Snape tapped the car door with his crazy wand, flung it open   
and jumped onto driver's seat.Then he noticed Tehhie's reproachful glance and smiled:   
-After my last crimes the car stealing looks like innocent children's skipping game.Come in!   
Tehhie snorted indignantly and took a seat next to Snape.He revved the car with next tap of self-spelling wand, and it shot forward, nearly missing the adjacent vehicles.Tehhie jerked at her seat and shouted:   
-You are not exactly good driver!   
-Well, i need a bit of practice-muttered Snape, now trying to skirt the booking-office at the entrance.The bulging eyes of clerk flashed in the mirror and the car jumped out of parking on the road.   
-oooooooooooo-shouted Tehhie, when they aimed right into the boot of the next car, but Severus turned the steering wheel sharply and cursed, when two cars behind them smashed into each other with terrible bang.   
-Give me the wheel!-cried Tehhie, fighting her way to it-but at this moment miserable vehicle trembled, roared and jumped upward.They flied. 

*** 

Several minutes after (and after several unsuccessful Tehhie's attempts to take a steering wheel from Snape) they noticed a narrow chain of lights under the car-it was Hogwarts Express, heading for the north.It was relatively easy to keep track of train, and, because of darkness, not so necessary to put invisibility spell on car (but Tehhie was sure that even on full daylight her companion wouldn't bother to do it).Girl yawned and placed her head against Severus' shoulder.The monotonous noise of motor was making her drowsy.They flied about half a hour in silence, and she almost fell asleep when Severus suddenly uttered:   
-Tehhie?   
-Well?-muttered she.   
-What death is like?   
-What?-blurted Tehhie, jerking from her doze.-Why you are asking?   
-Just a curiosity.Well?   
Girl narrowed her eyes and leaned against the back of seat.   
-Don't know, if it's common...When you cursed me...well, i know i asked you, but anyway it was horrible...oh, don't scowl like this, you saved my neck today at least ten times, i never could pay for this...but listen:i saw the green flash and then...i was in the field.It was huge field without boundaries, overgrown with grass-not bushes or trees, only grey and silver grass, all wet with dew.And it was mist-mist all over this field, in the heavens-nothing more, only mist and this wet grass.And then i returned.Do you know why?-asked she suddenly, peering into Severus' dark eyes.   
-No.   
-You called for me.Do you remember? 

...He knelt next to Tehhie's dead body and covered his face with his hands.It was hard.He knew that her destiny in case he wouldn't do this might be horrible and her death by far more painful-but it hurts, kill your friend. He felt it then at the first time.Tehhie always was his friend-almost inconspicuous, she was near him during all his school years, and she was the one who didn't turn her face back when he was on Voldemort's service.In spite that she didn't know his real goal.In spite of despise of all others.In spite of that she was Auror, and he - Death Eater.   
He bended over her cold body and called softly:"Tehhie..." 

...-And i came back.Do you remember?   
-Yes, i do. 

*** 

It was almost break of dawn when they approached Hogwarts.However, sky was still pitch-black, and only on the east appeared the narrow band of ruby.Trees in the Forbidden Forest looked like the solid wall of darkness, only invisible minute waves on the lake splashed at the soft wind.   
-I have a strange feeling-muttered Tehhie, peering in the darkness below-as if we are watched.   
-I too-answered Severus-be ready, i will try to make us invisible.   
But apparently he was too tired, and the outline of flying car only blurred-but didn't disappear.Tehhie's attempts to help him was also unyielding.She wrinkled her forehead, trying to recover the right spell,shot an accident glance at the grounds below and gasped.   
-Severus, look!-cried she.   
Two huge shadows rose from the Hogwarts gates and soared after the car.   
-Dragons!-choked Headmaster.   
Two enormous black monsters gathered the height and dived for car, flames dancing in their throats and scorching the leaves of nearest trees.   
-Hold firmly-roared Snape and slammed the breaks on, turning a steering wheel.They made a sharp turn and shot towards the Forest, to hide under the tangled trees' crowns.But dragons were faster.First and biggest one thrust out his claws and seized the car-the huge lizard was at least five times bigger than car was.Second prepared to burn it and dived to take a better position for attack.   
-Lay down!-hissed Snape, almost loosing his conscience in pain, because dragon's claw pierced his hip-Now!   
Tehhie fell onto the car bottom, and Snape rose his wand.Attacking dragon roared in rage, then his roar became the howl of pain and confusion-it's faithful wings was now leaden-weight and he collapsed onto the trees, breaking a thick trunks as matches in his convulsions.Remaining monster cried in fury and headed for Whomping Willow, obviously intending to smash a car against the tree trunk.   
-Hope, you can swim-gasped Snape, collecting his last strength.He seized Tehhie, pushed the opposite door of the car with his free leg and threw her out of doomed vehicle , into the lazy waves of the lake.She fell with desperate cry, and last thing which she saw was the dragon and car, collapsing with the Willow and disappearing in the fire of burst.   



	5. Old friends.

Well, as you can see i updated the first chapter and added epigraph.And i'm still hesitating about the fate of heroes.But from this chapter i started to give hints about what could be in the sequel, so if you are interested, let me know.   
And again-thanks for your reviews, you guys are best! 

Juliss 

************************************************************* 

Chapter 5: Old friends.   


"If it is death Ollivander promised to me, he was pretty smart to guess,"-thought Severus, looking at Willow's trunk, approaching with astounding rate.   
However, it became clear that the rampaging dragon obviously wasn't smart in his choice of tree, because Whomping Willow trembled violently and one of the great branches hit dragon's paw, in which it seized the car.With cry of fury beast jerked wounded claw back, ripping the door off and sending Severus rolling right into the tangled swishing crown of tree.   
-Fuck!-was his last word before the infuriated Willow planted a carefully aimed blow across his head. 

*** 

Harry slept, but his sleep wasn't quite.During last two nights the same dream-his mother, dying in the flash of green light with terrified scream...but her face changed...was it Hermione?He gasped and jerked out of dream.   
He sat still in his bed several minutes, wiping his forehead and trying to understand what awakened him.Was it sound?Scream in the dream, or something more real? He drew the curtains near his bed aside and peered into the darkness behind the window.But darkness wasn't complete.The red glow, similar to the light of bonfire, tossed in the sky and illuminated the edge of Forbidden Forest.Then the tremendous burst made the tree-tops sway, as in the hailstorm.Harry flung the window open and climbed on the sill to take a better look.   
Whomping Willow was on fire, and a strange gigantic silhouette moved in the flames, howling and wriggling.Dragon?   
Dormitory was almost empty, because the majority of students were taken home by their parents.Neville's gran arrived at Hogwarts and dragged her grandson home a hour after the cancelled match, and Seamus mom came in evening and took Seamus and Dean.Only Harry and Ron remained in their dorm, not because Mrs. Weasley didn't try to get her son and also Harry, but because the last refused to leave Hogwarts, and Ron, of course, stayed with him in spite of shrill cries of Mrs. Weasley and Ginny's tears.Hermione remained, too- she just didn't inform her parents that something's wrong at school, and, being dentists, they were completely ignorant about woes and troubles of wizarding world.   
Harry pinched his arm, to be sure that this is not the continuation of his crazy dream,hissed in pain (he was almost certain it is and pinch was rather strong), jumped from the sill and rushed to Ron's bed.   
After several pushes and kicks Ron woke up with moan and stared at Harry.   
-What?Dementor's attack?Snape's after you with long knife in his greasy hand?Or you just watched a very fascinating sexual dream and want to share details with me?   
-Yeah, exactly.Look at this and you'll be overexcited.   
Ron dropped the blanket on the floor and goggled at the picture outside, his mouth open.   
-Well...Now he definitely will be sacked, this greasy git!Unique exotic tree burned, the extinct specimen of dragons is on fire...and what is it?-added he, pointing at the dark mass in the scorched branches.   
-Looks like a car after a go with asphalt roller...-muttered Harry thoughtfully.   
-Or with dragon and mad hitting tree-continued Ron, squinting his eyes.   
-Well, if IT IS CAR...   
-Do you think anybody could survive this?And, besides, which idiot will come at Hogwarts on car...-Ron chocked and grinned, when Harry crinkled his eyebrow.   
-Well, there is no plenty of such idiots-proceeded Ron tentatively, but Harry put already his robes and dived under his bed to fetch a Invisibility Cloak from his trunk.   
When they descended to common room,first person they saw was Hermione,in her dressing gown and with very glum expression on her face.   
-Er...-said Harry.   
-No explanations, just let's go-said she exasperatedly and marched to Portrait's hole.   
-Hey, Hermione, are you going to stalk in these garments in Hogwarts corridors and seduce all the staff, including Filch and Bloody Baron ghost?There is no enough room for three of us under this cloak!-chortled Ron.   
-Of course not!-snorted the girl, muttered something and vanished.   
-Invisibility Charm!-breathed Ron in disbelief-Aren't we supposed to master it only on seventh year?   
-Shut up and go-snapped Harry, putting the cloak on.Actually, it was no enough space even for two of them under it, so the Ron's shoulder and Harry's left toe floated in thin air.With the nostalgia Harry recalled their third year when they was getting into it without problems.Now Ron was the tallest boy at school, and definitely not a best companion for cloak-sharing. 

*** 

With a lot of puffing, stamping over each other feet and cursing they managed to get into the Entrance Hall.But there their motion was rudely interrupted.Actually, they walked headlong into something and tumbled onto the floor.Something screamed and fell onto their top.   
-Hermione!-cursed Ron-Where are your eyes?   
-To whom you are speaking?-sounded an anxious Hermione's voice from behind.   
-What...-throttled Ron, realizing that it wasn't Hermione.   
-Shut up!-hissed a female voice from his back, and with a soft popping noise woman's figure appeared from the thin air.   
-Professor Millstone?-asked Hermione in rather small voice and became visible, too.   
-Oh yes-muttered woman, tossing her long hair back and looking indignantly at Harry and Ron, fighting their way out of cloak.   
-Potter, of course.And not difficult to guess who you are.Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, if i'm not mistaken?   
-Er...-mumbled Harry.   
-Well-continued Melian Millstone-you have seen this, have you?I have a feeling that we must to hurry.   
And without spare word she turned around and headed for doors.   
Embarrassed, but quite relieved, the rest of company followed her, Ron grinned and muttered in Harry's ear:"Well, it wasn't that bad, laying here on the floor with teacher, you know."   
"Yeah, and with me, too"-smirked Harry back, escaping the furious glare of Hermione.   
It was still quite dark outdoors and freezing, too, because of increasing wind.Hermione quivered in her airy gown and snatched the cloak from Harry-not that the magical material helped a lot.They moved silently in the red glow of fire, still devouring the trunk of Willow.Stench of burned flesh from dead dragon was overwhelming.They were almost level with the far end of Quidditch Pitch when they heard the loud splash from the lake and distant cries:"Help, help!".   
Ron and Harry looked at each other and sprinted to the lake, Melian and Hermione on their heels.Certainly somebody was in the water, and this somebody was drowning, because the screams becomes more and more indistinctive.Boys threw off their robes (Hermione flashed and turned around, but Melian looked quite interested)and jumped into the freezing water.Several minutes after they climbed onto the bank, dragging the unconscious body of..."Tehhie!!!!"-screamed Melian and put her arm on her mouth, looking faintly.   
The shriek apparently wakened the girl, because she opened her huge dark eyes, still unfocused, and twisted on the ground, coughing the water off her lungs.At that moment Harry gasped and lunged at Hermione, making her fall down with yell of pain.   
-What-blurted she, but Ron and Melian fell next to her, trying to hide their heads behind the boulder.Hermione moved a little and peered at the castle's entrance.Door was ajar, and the two enormous towering hooded figures glided towards their group over the wet grass and swirling mist of dawning.The wave of abominable sucking fear washed Hermione's heart.   
Harry made a strange throttled noise and gripped Ron's shoulder with such strength, that nearly broke it.   
-Dementors-whispered Hermione, fingering for her wand feverishly.   
-Don't move-breathed out Melian.   
Dementors slowed their motion, as if hesitating, and then turned to the remnants of willow and dragon.They moved noiselessly close to scorched tree and picked something in the grass next to it.Then the ominous figures turned and glided back to the castle, dragging something dark and heavy with them.The door closed, Harry released his grip and drew a sigh of relief,when something cold touched his arm.   
He turned and looked with astonishment in Tehhie's face,pale and full of genuine grief.   
-Severus...-muttered girl. 

*** 

His first feeling was overwhelming pain, but he so used to it in last few days that it didn't bother him.Appeared that nothing could bother him already, so he just forced his eyes to open and looked around.   
He laid with his back placed against the wall in his own office.The fire in hearth was kindled and the red glow danced at the desk, paintings on the wall...and his hands, covered with fresh blood.His own blood, of course.And this pain.But he welcomed it as the sign which showed that he is still alive.   
Then the door creaked and somebody walked in the room.Sickening wave of panic rose from Snape's stomach, but he merely smiled-it was the usual effect of Dementors' presence.Then the man bended over him.Snape narrowed his eyes and looked into his own face with wry smile.   
-Well-said Lucius Malfoy, eyeing his victim with visible contentment.-Lucky bastard.But here you are.After all your struggle and foolish tricks and jumping-you are here.Let me think...What you prefer-to die right now or to be tortured first.   
-Better to be tortured-answered Severus with same wry smile, looking at Malfoy's pocket.His wand was there, no doubts.But he was too weak to fight with Malfoy now, especially in the presence of two Dementors, obviously obeying to him.   
-As you please-grinned Death Eater, pulled out his wand and hissed:"Crucio!".But nothing happened.Somehow spell didn't work, and Snape grinned in Malfoy's shocked face.   
-Surprise.Don't work, yeah? Or may be i have no one whole bone to be broken and muscle to be ripped, so don't waste your magic.By the way, how's Voldie?Didn't get to much upset after bathing in pitch?   
-You moron!-roared Malfoy, hitting him hard with the toe of his boot in the temple.Snape's head jerked and sight blurred, but he managed to straighten.   
-Stupid loser!-proceeded Malfoy, his face twisting in fury.   
-Rise him!-ordered he to Dementors, they grabbed Snape's hands with their cold rotten arms and jerked him up.But he was so unsteady on his legs that they gripped his shoulders and pressed him against the wall.   
-Let's try old effective remedy!-hissed Death Eater, clenching his fist and taking aim.SMACK!Severus throttled and folded, looking at his belt.It was strange, but there was no hole there, as he dimly suspected.Dementors pushed him back, and Malfoy smiled, then aimed again.SMACK!"Damn, my stomach could be quite useful in the future!"-thought Snape after the tenth blow.Strange, but he was still in his conscience.   
After a several minutes of such a sport Malfoy took a break, nursing his fist and smiling at twisting Snape.   
-That's for your insults in my Master address-said Death Eater.   
-You Master isn't even smart enough to invent his own spell-forced out Snape through the gritted teeth.   
-You know?-said Malfoy with the slight shadow of surprise in his voice.-Anyway, he was smart enough to decipher the Scrolls of Morgan, which he found in Dumbledor's office last year.   
-Yes, great specialist in robbery, i'm ready to admit-answered Snape flatly.Actually, it was truth-at the end of last year Voldemort burst in Dumbledor's office at Hogwarts, and his main trophies were Gryffindor's sword and Dumbledor's Pensive, to Snape's great amusement.However, now it didn't seem so amusing.   
-Bark, if you want-spitted Malfoy-He is on the threshold of greatest magical discovery of century.He found a lot of useful stuff in these scrolls.More than your wretched imagination could fancy, Severus.He is ready to restore the Excalibur!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Blade of Basilisk.

Untitled.html **Author:** Ok, after all these years of doing nothing I decided to continue the sequel, just because I've had a plan how to finish it. Now I'm not so sure about ending, but let's do it!   
**P.S.** In this chapter I've used some motifs from our first RPG, so don't be confused with details.   


**Chapter 6: Blade of Basilisk.**

Blood trickled down Snape's chin when he smiled. 

"Oh yes, Excalubur, how could I forget! What else? Secret of immortality, may be? Recipe for world-best 'Mother Morgan' cookies? Don't be shy, Lucius, share with me all fascinating achievements of your Master" 

"You shut up, whining brat! " spluttered Lucius and aimed a next blow, but then thought better about it and smiled crookedly. 

"What, got tired already?" 

"Don't provoke me, Severus, it's you last chance" 

"It seems to me that I missed something" 

"Excalibur, Blade of Glory, device to rule the world", continued Malfoy with fanatical glow in his eyes. 

"Excalibur, old fairy-tale for young imbecilic wizards with crack about world domination", echoed Severus flatly, weighting his chances against mad wizard and two dementors. The chanced were ridiculously small, but what actually he had to lose? Four-five days of life at the best. 

"You are not the one to laugh at it, Severus" answered Lucius with unexpected serenity in his voice. 

"Why not?" 

"Because in the scroll was written that ancient blade had been splinted, to give birth of twin swords, that belonged to the greatest wizards of the age" 

"Let me guess. Your smart mentor decided, of course, that it speaks about Sword of Slytherin and Sword of Gryffindor? So much for him" 

"I said don't provoke me, Severus. My master has the Sword of Gryffindor already…" 

"Stolen from Dumbledore's office" 

"Taken from the office of wizard who couldn't even protect his possessing. But I haven't finished yet" 

"I'm all attention" 

"Now he need only the second sword to complete the spell" 

Severus felt suddenly as cold rises in the pit of his stomach. He dropped his sarcastic tone and looked intently in Malfoy's pale eyes. 

"Listen to me carefully, my friend. You will never-never-get hold of it. And even if you get the sword…" 

He instantly silenced, surveying passionlessly small rivulets of blood, oozing down his scratched and scorched hands. 

"Go on" hissed Death Eater, bending over him. 

"Even if you manage to get the sword, the thing you'll create won't be the Excalibur. It will be the Blade of Basilisk, also known as the Blade of Death." 

"Now we had came to the point", grinned Lucius, obviously unwary to the strange notes, sounded in Snape's voice. 

" Master said that he had encountered the sword once, and that it should be hidden somewhere at Hogwards. And more then that-he said that you are the exact person to question about its whereabouts. At first I was surprised, but now I'm starting to believe that he was right. As always" 

"As always" muttered Snape and closed his eyes, driven suddenly by the tidal wave of memories deep in the past - about twenty-five years ago.   
  
  


***   
  
  


Stench of rotten moss, moisture and mould filled the dark underground chamber. Young boy froze in the center of immense hall, his hand gripping at the hilt of ancient sword. 

Several other kids were scattered among the stone columns. Twisted, tangled snakes were carved into the gray stone, their eyes glittering maliciously in the light of single lantern, which was held by a tall thin man with chalk-white face and glowing red eyes. Man was looking greedily at the sword in boy's hands.   
"Give it to me" hissed he, still eyeing ancient weapon avidly. Then his gaze slid up to kid's face, and boy flinched involuntary under this dark, rotten glance. 

"Give it to me, boy" repeated he, high-pitched note drilled the silence of dungeon. 

"Shall I?" slow green crept through kid's lips. "Tell me why" 

"I'll make you my closest servant, first among the faithful ones" 

"Servant? Why should I be a servant? Not too promising career" 

Now the boy was sneering openly in pale man's face. 

"You don't know even how to use the sword" 

"Don't worry about it. I had been trained to handle such a things back in my dad's manor. Only you killed my dad and now I cannot proceed with training, but I've learned enough" 

He raised the weapon a little, and red light glinted on it's long blade, ran along the line of ancient runes, engraved in dark steel, and at last reflected in tiny eyes of two snakes wrapped over the hilt. 

"You don't understand" said the man with deliberate stillness, but threatening note sounded in his shrill voice. "Whoever use it will be the subject of Slytherin's curse. It won't bring you fame and glory, boy-only grieve, and loss, and painful disgraceful death" 

"That's why you are so eager to use it" merely stated the boy, tightening his grip on the hilt. 

"You cannot even read the runes" continued pale man, without heeding to boy's words. 

"I cannot, but Melian did it for me. It says "Not to kill, but to separate". I wouldn't say that I fully comprehended it but I reckon if I separate your head from your shoulders the deal will be done" 

Suddenly the man smiled, and stepped forward, almost touching the blade with his black-robed hand. 

"Yes, my boy. Do it. I bet you fancy yourself already as the great hero, rescuer of innocents, Muggles champion, vanquisher of Lord Voldemort. Do it, but first I want to show you your coming glory, your brilliant future. Look!" 

Boy gasped, his eyes open wide, glassy and full of terror.   
  


…Empty house of Melian, scattered pictures on the floor, wind, caressing white curtains on the window… 

…Tehhie, disappearing in flash of green light, green light emerging from his own wand. Silver ghost floating over the dead body with silent reproach in its huge eyes… 

…Lily, shouting something, bent over the little crying baby in swaying crib. Tears on her emerald eyes. Green light, devouring her slim frame… 

…Lucius, his eyes cold and menacing, pointing wand at him and hissing "Crucio!" Surge of overwhelming pain… 

…And he, grown-up man in black robes, kneeling in front of Lord Voldemort, soundless words escaping his lips "Yes, Master"… 

The boy came back to reality, something awakened him from his hallucinations. Was it somebody's cry? And now again "No, Severus!" It was Tehhie, she cried desperately from behind.   


He looked up. He looked up and realized that he was standing on his knees, in front of towering figure in black, handing him the sword. Without thinking, he lunged forward and plunged the blade in man's stomach. Shrill cry echoed in the dungeon, black blood gushed from open wound and washed boy's hands. And then it all was gone…   
  
  
  


***   
  
  
  


Hard smack down his ribs snapped Severus back to reality, and in the first time in his life he felt grateful for beating. He tossed bloody hair off his face and squinted at grinning Malfoy's face. 

"I see" chortled Death Eater. "Now, I'd like also to hear-where exactly are you hiding the sword?" 

Suddenly, Severus felt speechless. Lucius…He also had been here, in secret Slytherin's chamber. Of course, he had been put under Memory Charm and remembers nothing. Actually, Severus was only one with his memory unmodified, thanks to Dumbledore. But seven years at Hogwarts, when they have been bosom friends, does it mean nothing? The only friend he ever had. It was childish, he understood, but in response on Malfoy's question he merely spat on the floor. Actually, he aimed at Malfoy's face, but missed, which gave him unexpected dissatisfaction. 

"You…You" choked Malfoy, but he hadn't finished. The door blasted in cloud of dust and splinters, and Melian, accompanied by Harry, Hermione, Ron and panting Tehhie, burst into the room. 

  
  



	7. Golden mist.

Untitled.html Author: Ok, ok. Thanks, Melian, you are my best reader, and you, my Emperor friend. Once again- English is not my first language, not even second, not   
even third, thinking about it. More than that, I had never studied it regularly, so everybody who's desperate to see this sequel free of mistakes is welcome to   
be my beta-reader. Now to the next chapter:   
  


Chapter 7: Golden mist   
  


…Dripping of water, whispering of shadows, squawking of old tattered floorboards. Draco mumbled in his sleep and rolled over.   
  


***   
  


For the split second all of them had frozen, but then the chaos begun. Lucius jumped back and yelled "Stupefy", aiming at Melian. But Harry, who had   
leaped forward, got the blow instead and crashed into the wall, unconscious, bllod trickoling down his forehead. Dementors glided towards the intruders to   
protect their master, only to be met by Melian's Patronus, which looked like semitransparent beautiful woman with huge shimmering inhuman eyes.   
Dementors scuttled back, and hideous feeling of panic floating over the battle scene ebbed a little.   


Malfoy growled in rage and launched himself at Melian, who was still preoccupied with her Patronus. Snape, however, came to himself enough to grip   
Death Eater from behind and soon they were rolling onto the floor, punching each other as pair of rampaging children. Wands lay on the floor, completely   
forgotten. Hermione bent over Harry and Tehhie was running around, kicking Malfoy's (and also Snape's) back. When turmoil receded, it became clear that   
Snape was sitting on top of Malfoy's, effectively strangling him. Death Eater was making small choking noises that appeared to be the only signs of life in   
his limp body.   


"ENOUGH!!!"   


Ear-splitting cry made them all turn around and stare at Hermione. She stood beside Harry, glaring at the fighters, indignation in every single feature of her   
pale face.   


"What is going here, I'd like to know? Headmaster?"   


She turned to Snape with kind of uncertainty on her face, and only now Severus realized how strange it must have looked - one copy of Headmaster,   
murdering the another one.   


By then the realization came also to the rest of company, and all of them stared at Snape suspiciously, their wands ready.   


"Are you the real Snape?" asked Hermione demandingly.   


"Headmaster Snape, if you please", answered he placidly, ignoring the blood still trickling from his injured mouth. Then he smiled crookedly "However,   
Miss Granger, vigilance compels us to check it. No much time is needed."   


While he was speaking, the face of man lying onto the floor started to change. Hair, initially long and black, became short and silver-blond, features   
sharpened to reveal the pale physiognomy of Death Eater.   


"Lucius Malfoy!" shrieked Melian.   


"It's him" confirmed Snape evenly. "Time to get the answers"   


He rose with visible effort and immediately staggered backward. Tehhie rushed to help him but he straightened himself and scowled at the girl, whose   
enthusiasm at once passed away. He fingered his leg and realized with kind of dull surprise that it wasn't broken, just wounded. Snape draggled himself to   
his table, opened one of the drawers and produced a small glass bottle with clear liquid, shining in it.   


"Veritaserum", muttered he. "Lucius, you are fool, you missed your chance by inches…"   


"Headmaster!!!"   


Severus turned back to meet Hermione's furious glance.   


"What, Granger? Still not convinced about my identity?"   


"Harry's unconscious. I tried reverse spell on him but it doesn't work"   


"Then take him to infirmary, you two"   


He gestured to Hermione and Ron, who had spent all the fight perching on the top of Headmaster's table and hooting excitedly.   


Hermione awarded Headmaster with one final glare, conjured a stretcher and magicated Harry on it. Then she waved at Ron and marched out of the room,   
stretcher with Harry and stumbling Ron on her wake.   


"Well", started Snape.   


"Well", interrupted Melian, her gaze no less flaming than Hermione's one. "Would you like to explain all this?"   


She gestured at Malfoy, Dementors and wrecked office, as if welcoming Snape to confess how he had managed to create such a mess.   


"Later", answered Headmaster curtly and picked his wand, which marvelously survived falling from the broken car, dragon's rage and even recent fight.   


Without spare word he pointed it at Lucius and shining ropes shot out of wand's end and wrapped themselves around Death Eater's wrists.   


"That's funny", muttered Snape under his breath, surveying motionless Malfoy with strange twinkling in his black eyes. "I can do practically everything   
with this wand, but I'm still devoted to the old spells. For shame"   


He smiled weakly, then bent over the Death Eater to return him into consciousness. Or may be his intentions had been less beneficial, because strange   
twinkling in the depth of his eyes changed into ominous black glowing-but at that moment somebody erupted into the wrecked room, yelling "Headmaster   
Snape! Headmaster Snape!"   


At the close look somebody turned out to be Filch, his waistcoat torn, face apoplectically purple and eyes bulging.   


"Headmaster!"   


In his agitation he gripped Snape's arm, but immediately regretted about it, because Severus hissed in pain and jerked his hand out of caretaker's clutch.   


"Headmaster!" hollered Filch, ignoring thunderstruck physiognomies of Melian and Tehhie and the chaos around.   


"I know that I am a Headmaster, Argus", answered Snape coolly, nursing his bleeding hand. "But you are going to be a pile of smoldering ashes if you   
continue like this. What had happened?"   


"The gold" puffed caretaker, his eyes bulging even more, which looked like real marvel because they had been already of size of dinner plates.   


"What about gold?"   


"It…it vanished! All the Ministry gold had vanished!"   


Filch choked and erupted in uncontrollable sobs.   


"Is he crazy?" asked Tehhie hesitatingly, handing Filch a embroidered handkerchief. He accepted it gratefully and buried his face into it, still howling.   


"I don't think so", muttered Melian. "At least, not completely"   


"Then about what gold he's talking?" frowned Headmaster.   


Melian peered at him, wordless, then snickered nervously.   


"Oh course…Tehhie had told us but I had forgotten. Of course it wasn't you, but him" she waved at Malfoy who started by that time to moan and to stir in   
his bonds. Without sparing a spell Snape kicked him back unconscious and turned to Melian, crinkling his brow   


"Well. I am all attention"   


"Yesterday, late in the evening, Minister Fudge arrived at school, accompanied by the escort from Department of Magical Law Enforcement and two   
dragons, laden with Ministry cash. If you remember, he had come with this scheme at the staff meeting two days ago, and you…if it was you, of course",   
Melian smiled wickedly "…that you didn't object. Malfoy…who had been disguised to look like you, of course…so, Malfoy didn't protest, too, he seemed   
even to be extensively pleased with the big pile of gold resting in Hogwarts dungeons. He and Filch had placed the gold in one of the underground   
chambers, that's it. Now it seems to be stolen"   


Filch's shrill wail verified the meaning of the last words, but Snape didn't look distressed at all, rather, he appeared to be pensive.   


"Gold…dragons", muttered he, with amused smile creeping on his lips. "All right, we'll see. Show me the chamber" addressed he to cowing Filch. "But   
first…"   


He turned to the comatose Death Eater and two Dementors, still lurking in the far corner. Ten his glance traveled to the back wall of the room. He walked to   
it and pushed a little piece of what looked like ornament, decorating the large and grim painting. Something cracked inside the wall and part of it slid aside,   
revealing a small secret compartment.   


"That's cool", muttered Tehhie.   


"Aha, second Chamber of Slytherin. Or Chamber of Snape, hey, Severus?" grinned Melian.   


Ignoring them, Severus fixed Dementor with very unpleasant and imperative glance.   


"You two", hissed he, his voice barely audible. "Take your master and bring him in this room" He pointed at gaping opening.   


To women's surprise, the creatures bowed to Snape and obeyed. They picked unconscious Death Eater and transported him to the second room, dimly lit by   
the morning light filtering through the narrow door.   


Tehhie and Melian entered, too, and gazed around. The room was small, with bare stone walls, several ominously-looking tools piling in the corner, large   
leaden cauldron, variety of vials and dirty retorts, one huge ugly statue of hunched troll and one painting on the wall, covered with the thick film of dust.   


"My top-secret laboratory" smiled Snape mirthlessly. " Only a very small amount of very special magic could be performed in here, because the preparation   
of some complicated potions demands a restriction of magical energy around. And the castle is full of it. I've built it as a laboratory, but it could make a   
perfect prison, too"   


Then his eyes glinted maliciously as he glimpsed the hunching statue in the recess of chamber's wall, and his smile broadened. One wave of self-spelling   
wand- and Malfoy's body disappeared.   


"What…what", gasped Melian "What have you done to him?"   


"Nothing too harsh", smiled Snape in response. "Just made sure that our friend won't be able to run away, leaving us without his charming company. He is   
inside this beautiful work of art, waiting for me to come and interrogate him "   


Then he scrutinized Dementors and said quietly "You, my rotten friends, you better stay here. Not that you have too many chances to leave, anyway."   


With these words he turned around and walked out of the room, bewildered Tehhie and grinning Melian on his wake.   


The door behind them glided back soundlessly and melted into the gray background of the wall. Filch, who had been standing all this time at the threshold,   
gulping for air, sprang into life and rushed to Headmaster.   


"Well", said Headmaster, with mild amusement in his voice. "Show me your mysterious robbed vault"   
  


***   
  


…Dripping of water, whisper of shadows, squeaking of ancient floorboards. It grew louder and louder. The steps. Approaching steps, sound thundered in   
Draco's head as the enormous reverberating bell, and he sat on his bed, drenching in sweat and wide awake.   


He was alone in the dormitory, all the other students at home with their parents. Actually, he was the only Slytherin student still remaining at school. His   
father simply hadn't come to take him home, and he didn't dare to leave Hogwarts without older Malfoy's permission. His father…he always had reasons to   
do something or not to do, so may be this stay at school was necessary, may be it was Draco's chance to prove himself, at last. At least, he hoped so,   
because the nagging thought that his father simply forgot about him wasn't pleasant at all.   


Draco gripped his blanket and clenched his teeth. His father had great plans for him, no doubt. The problem was, that Draco had never managed to come up   
to Lucius Malfoy' expectations. Never in his life. At school, he wasn't top of the year, never, it always had been Hermione. Then, at Quidditch, this   
goddamn Potter outstripped him, not speaking about Potter's fame as Voldemort's vanquisher, so on. It was simply unfair, Potter getting all the credit. Even   
Weasleys…Of course, Ron was just a Potter's sidekick, no more than Crabbe and Goyle for himself, but then Fred and George were real fun, at least all   
thought so, Percy was a Head Boy, as well as this outrageous punk Bill Weasley and Charley had been a Captain of Quidditch team and now he was   
studying dragons. Draco sighted. He always liked dragons, may be because his own name, and he was sure it's a very fascinating job to work with them   
but he was also deadly sure that his father will never allow him to do something so un-Malfoyish. Pride of the family, honor of hundred generations of Dark   
Wizards, necromancers, owners of large healthy estates, servants and slaves…   


Without much effort Draco recovered their faces, long line of ancestors staring at him from the endless paintings, frescoes and statues adorning the endless   
corridors of the Mansion. When he was a little child, his father had used to bring him at the creepy cold dungeons, and they both were deciphering   
inscription, carved in ancient walls. Mostly bragging about Malfoys' great deeds and evil incantations. Father made him to recite the names of ancestors,   
narrating a long stories about their wars, their travels, their discoveries and their crimes. It was thrilling, it was fascinating. But now, growing up, Draco   
had found it harder and harder to follow their twisted dark way. They all were heroes. He'd like to think of himself as hero, but he obviously wasn't. And   
his father…he grew more and more disappointed in his only son and heir.   


His father. Draco sighed again, closing his eyes, trying hard to sort out his own feelings. Sometimes he even felt jealous towards this jerk Potter. Potter's   
father was dead, already for fifteen years, and this little scum had no reasons to doubt. Potter was sure that his father would have loved him if he had been   
alive. Draco's father was very much alive, but…   


At that point Draco checked himself, unwilling to continue. Besides, something about the darkness of the room made him uneasy. Something was filtering   
inside the dormitory ? or may be inside his own head, he thought with the surge of panic. During last five years, since that night at Forbidden Forest, he   
tried to get himself accustomed to the dangers of the real world. He still was ashamed of his disgraceful run, when he left Potter alone to deal with creepy   
crawling monster. Of course it would have been good if the monster had managed to kill Potter, but it hadn't, and now the slimy git has all the rights to call   
him a coward. But he wasn't. He learned at last how to overcome his fright, but not THIS FRIGHT. Something was coming, unseen and untouchable,   
something cold and nameless. Draco jumped from his bed and pressed himself against the wall. No sound of steps, nothing, but something was   
approaching.   


And then he heard the voice "Draco. My son, come to me, I need your help"   
  


***   
  


Two stories below, in the vast underground vault, Snape was restraining himself hardly from falling onto the floor in fit of uncontrollable laugh. Tears were   
shimmering on his eyes, but he couldn't stop. Others, i.e. Tehhie, Melian and Filch were gaping at him and sending each other puzzled looks.   


"Um…" muttered Tehhie at last "Severus, are you all right? I mean, it had been a really exhausting two days, so may be you better go and get some rest"   


"Ooh", gasped Headmaster, fighting with the next fit of giggles. "I'm perfectly all right, thank you. I'm not going crazy, if that is what you are worried   
about. Just pondering"   


He wasn't looking like pondering person at all, but Tehhie thought better of it and decided to keep quiet.   


"Old rusty Fudge, who could suspect an existence of a shrewd mind under this butler hat? He's the most prominent cheat I ever have seen in my life, and   
it's to say something"   


"But what…what" stuttered Tehhie, surveying a chamber, full of large leather bags, thoroughly sealed with ministry seals but absolutely empty.   


"There was no gold there. Never" stated Severus placidly.   


"It's a gibberish!" yelled Filch, then backed cowardly under Snape's glance. "I mean…sorry, Headmaster, but I've seen it with my own eyes"   


"Yes, my poor Filch" smiled Headmaster nastily "Of course you've seen it. But-excuse me for recalling this single fact-you are a Squib and cannot   
distinguish a truth from illusion. It was illusory magical gold, and it vanished in 24 hours. That's why the dragons hadn't stolen the bags on their way here.   
When I've heard that dragons had brought GOLD…Okay, Filch is a Squib, but you, Melian, for shame. Didn't you study the Care of Magical Creatures?   
Dragon simply couldn't see the gold without laying its claws on it. They would have stolen the real gold, no doubts"   


"So…" mumbled Melian, realization dawning on her.   


"So Fudge just opened the Gringotts vaults with Ministry cash, justifying it by transferring the cash at Hogwarts, then replaced the bags, took the real gold   
and now, I can bet, he's enjoying his stay at Brazil or Hawaii, bathing in gold and ignoring our little troubles with Voldemort down here. Very clever of   
him, I would say. And may be I'd like to accompany him, too", muttered he, his tone dropping a bit. "Baking at the sun, instead of questioning of mad   
Death Eaters, it is. Well, time to go back to the mundane woes, don't you think?"   


He turned sharply and marched out of the dungeon.   
  


***   
  


Draco bit his lips, trying to find a door. He was desperately searching Headmaster's office for half an hour already, cold in his pajamas, his father's   
demanding voice thundering in his head. It had been nothing. No slot, no handle, no secret button to push, no magical device to hide the entrance,   
absolutely nothing, no traces of another room at all. He had his chance to prove himself, but he failed.   


"Father, please, help me" whispered he hopelessly, he almost whimpered, but in vain. 

  
"I cannot help you", answered a cold voice in his head "You have enough information, my son. Dementors are practically blind and they cannot explain how   
this damned Snape, your favorite Snape, opened that door"   


Draco cursed and made a new attempt to locate the door magically, but to no avail. He feared what's been going to come next. And he wasn't mistaken.   


Freezing voice became even colder, more vicious, if it was possible.   


"You let me down again, MY SON", hissed it, and involuntary shiver went through Draco's body. "As usual. That's why I am not sorry for what I'm going   
to do"   


"Father, please", pleaded Draco, but his voice trailed away as something incredibly cold and dark touched his mind.   


Dripping of water, squeaking of approaching steps on old floor, hissing of darkness…Draco shuddered, trying to stop his plunging in black whirlwind of   
unconsciousness, but then something snapped inside of him, and the world stopped to exist.   
  



	8. The dreams.

MS8.html **Author: **Again, thanks for your reviews, M& M! You are the best and you know it! A little about this chapter-at last I decided to start with allusion to the next sequel that I'm planning, and I want to know if you are interested in it, lol! Here you go:   
  
  
  


**Chapter 8: The dreams.**   
  
  


Maleficent DuGall yawned and sat wearily on her bed. Her stuff was almost packed, only several pictures and black silky shirt lay astray on the top of her trunk. Tomorrow…tomorrow she will be far from here, on her way back to France. Last weeks had been pure torment, with students going amiss and outrageous, sometimes terrifying rumors spreading around with the speed of roaring wildfire. She had been afraid of it all those years, afraid from the moment when she had accepted the job of Astronomy teacher at Hogwarts. And now, with all the students gone, her duties simply cancelled automatically and she was free to leave here, at last. Actually, she had been planning to do so for several months already, but one thing kept her here, in England…She sighed again. Not her teacher's duties and obligations, not loyalty to Dumbledore and Snape, of course not.   


She reached for the pack of magical pictures and chose the one of them. Several kids were smiling and waving at her from the black-white photo: Melian, Tehhie, Severus, Lily and…younger version of herself winked at her and hid shyly behind the back of tall slender boy with silver-blond hair and cold gray eyes. Oh not. On that picture his eyes were still warm, curious, with smile wandering freely in their depth.   


Sometimes she thought that she was the only person, endowed with the gift to see this warmness in Lucius Malfoy's eyes. Or may be their usual icy expression would change to something else – only for her. Somehow, she was sure that only with her Lucius was himself- not cold, strict, demanding worker of Ministry, not cruel and violent Death Eater, one of the closest Voldemort's followers, not indifferent husband and severe father, but just a man, sometimes angry, sometimes jovial, often sad and tired.   


She knew almost all about him. She knew that his father, Dominique Malfoy, proud descendant and heir of old French wizarding family, had been very cruel with his only son, using on him rod, switches and starving him for weeks in the vast dungeons of the manor. And she was pretty sure that Lucius' handling with his own son, Draco, hadn't been too much different, because the boy frequently tried to hide his injured arms under the desk after his stay at home. She knew that Malfoy's union with Narcissa was no more than the way to improve family affairs that had gone worse when old Malfoy had leagued himself with Voldemort's supporters. And she knew that, if Lucius loved anybody in his life, it was her. But now she doubted even this.   


During their last meeting several days ago no word of love was said, as much as she coveted to hear it. Lucius simply sat still on her bed, his shoulders sunken, with expression of mingled weariness, bitterness and outrage on his face. When he had spoken at last, he said only "Run, if you can. Run as far as possible and hide yourself until it all will be finished" And then he rose and left.   


Now she had been determined to run. She had tossed the photo on the pile of unpacked things and had reached for her hairbrush, when the sudden knock to her doors made her drop it back and stare. Maleficent bit her lip…stupid thought that Lucius had come flashed in her mind and faded immediately. Of course, it was one of the school teachers, possibly Melian (actually, she, Melian, Madam Pomfrey, Filch, Hagrid and Snape had been the only ones who still remained at Hogwarts). Maleficent smiled, amused with her own folly, and opened the door, still smiling. However, her smile had vanished immediately when she saw who was standing on her threshold.   


"Draco?" muttered Maleficent, totally confused.   


***   


Severus scrambled up the stairs, swaying more and more with every next step. All his body was aching, he felt like he had no one unbroken bone and no one whole sinew, but his resolution was still adamant. He had been going to question Malfoy right now, because he almost could see the grains of sand dropping down and down in the sand-glass of his life. Sometimes the strange sensation would haunt him, especially when he was ascending the stairs-for a sheer moments gray walls of castle around would color in black of ancient basalt, statues and broad staircase would disappear to give place to steep narrow stairs winding up, over the black gaping chasm of enormous tower. Red light of torches…Remote song of bugles…   


Severus shuddered inwardly and forced himself back to reality. He was standing now at the doors of his own office, or, rather, in door opening, because the miserable remnants of solid wooden door lay strewn all over the room. Headmaster gripped the doorframe to steady himself and looked over his shoulder at Tehhie, who had insisted on accompanying him. Melian remained in dungeons to comfort poor Filch who was half apoplectic and half insane.   


Tehhie looked pale and exhausted, too, but resolute in her determination to watch over him.   


"You can lean on my shoulder", suggested she, mastering a weary smile.   


"And get you sprawled onto the floor", grinned Severus in response and staggered to his overturned chair.   


Tehhie hurried forward and placed it back next to Headmaster's table.   


"Thanks, but I'm still alive and moving", said Snape and sunk into the chair, his slack posture refuting the meaning of the last words.   


"Sit quiet, I'll try to mend your wounds", suggested Tehhie, pulling out her wand. Back in dungeons Snape refused point-blank to go to Hospital Wing and regarded Tehhie with such an icy glance that the girl immediately decided to close the topic.   


"Don't even bother", muttered Snape, stretching his long legs and surveying the chaos around.   


"Why? Of course I'm not a professional healer but I still remember several really effective spells"   


"Then try and see", replied Severus with the weak shadow of sneer in his voice.   


Tehhie tossed her silvery hair indignantly, rolled her sleeves up and said "Resarcius!", pointing at Snape's injured hand. Nothing happened. "Sanus Lacertus!". The same effect.   


"You see", drawled Snape, old sneer fully restored, "I am immune"   


"Immune of what?"   


"Of any magical influence", answered he quietly, with strange sparks twinkling in his eyes. "One of the multiple side effects of the spell, I guess"   


Tehhie stared at him, flabbergasted.   


"It has a good sides, although", continued Snape, still sneering. "Say, I cannot be tormented by Cruciatus curse, enslaved by Imperius and killed by Avada Kedavra. Isn't it good?"   


"Uhu", muttered Tehhie, still unable to produce more intelligible comment. Then she braced herself, lowered her wand and rushed to the doors.   


"What you are doing, may I ask?"   


"I'm going to Hospital Wing to bring some bandages, isn't it clear?" snapped the girl exasperatedly.   


"No need to do it. Open the second drawer from the top". He pointed at the large closed next to the window. So she did, to find a pack of bandages, pewter basin and several Muggles' medicaments.   


"Let me guess? Especially complex potions that don't allow magical interference?"   


"Something like that", grinned Severus, letting the girl to bandage his hands. While Tehhie was busy cleaning his wounds, he leaned against the back of his chair and stared through the window at the school grounds, bathing in sunlight.   


When Tehhie had finished and raised her eyes to look Severus into face, he was fast asleep.   


***   
  


"Draco?" gasped Maleficent. "What you are doing here?"   


The boy peered at her with strange intensity in his gray eyes. So familiar eyes. They were stunningly alike, father and son, and Maleficent had often found herself with her throat tense and her hands quivering during her Slytherin lessons. But now…It was something eerie, something almost ominous in their similarity.   


"What? What…"   


Her hand slid limply down the doorframe, when the boy coughed and said "I am not Draco. I am Lucius. Please, Maleficent, let me in"   
  


***   


Hermione was sitting next to Harry's bed, staring blankly at his pale forehead, at lightning-shaped familiar scar. Boy's face looked livid in the scarce illumination of night-light posted on the bedside table. Two hours past Hermione held up a raging battle with Madam Pomfrey who at first had refused point-blankly to allow any visitors near Harry's bed, but then surrendered and let the girl stay. Ron muttered something unkind in nurse's address and went upstairs to get some sleep, too.   


The light blinked and Hermione turned the pages of "Advanced Transfiguration: your guide to attain the Animagus skills" nervously. She couldn't read, anyway, which in itself meant something, because, in general, she was reading anytime and anywhere. The words of Snape, overheard two days ago, kept popping up in her mind. She didn't trust Headmaster, and now, after his mysterious disappearance, short reign of Malfoy and the final fight-now she didn't trust him even more. It all could be faked. Mere spectacle to get their guard down.   


Harry moaned in his sleep and rolled over, and the girl caressed his untidy dump hair tenderly. She still wasn't sure about her feelings towards Potter, but –no matter why, out of love or out of friendship-she wouldn't let him to be hurt. He went through the countless horrors already, and now, with his new belief that his parents could be resurrected, he had been particularly vulnerable. And he looked it no, sleeping and helpless in his repose.   
She knew better of it, of course- Harry could do with his problems by himself and he showed it on many occasions, but she simply wanted to be with him and to stay for him. No matter against what-Snape, Voldemort or death itself.   


Hermione sighed and turned for her book again, but instantly the sound of opening door and approaching steps alarmed her. She straightened and reached slowly for the bed hangings, pulling her wand out with her other hand. Steps came closer and died in front of Harry's bed. Hermione raised her eyes and met kind smile of Astronomy teacher, Maleficent DuGall, who was standing next to the couch and looking at the girl placidly.   


"Professor?" muttered Hermione, slightly embarrassed because of her war preparations.   


"How is your friend?" asked Professor DuGall sympathetically.   


"Harry's fine, he's just sleeping"   


"I don't want to disturb him, poor boy deserved his rest. Come with me, Miss Granger, Headmaster Snape is willing to talk with you"   
  
  
  
  


TO BE CONTINUED....   
  
  
  


NOW I'M WAITING FOR YOUR REVIEW, ESPECIALLY FOR MALEFICENT' ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. The awaking.

Untitled345.html **Author:** Thanks for your reviews, Mel, Maleficent, Andria, Zandra and Melamorie-you gives me   
enthusiasm to continue.   
  
  


**Chapter 9: The awaking.**   
  
  


_…Green light devoured slender figure of girl, and now chalk-white ugly face with glaring redeyes turned to him, thin lips curling in horrible smile…_   
__

"Ouch!" 

Harry waked with start as something punched him painfully on the ribs. Something, definitely   
more material than the green light in his dream, and this something hadn't stopped, as it   
poked his leg now. 

"Whassup?" muttered Harry, fingering for his glasses on bedside cabinet. Next poke was his   
only answer. Harry swore, put on his glasses and squinted at the intruder. 

"Ron?" gaped he. "What's the matter? Are you mad, Ron, stop, IT HURTS!!!!" 

"Look at this!" snapped Ron, his face almost as red as his hair. He thrust a crumpled piece   
of parchment in Harry's hands, glaring at him as if it was a picture of his girlfriend, which   
Happy splotched with dragon bile. However, it wasn't. 

It was a letter, written in tiny, accurate handwriting, which looked somehow familiar to   
Harry. However, when he had read the message, all the other thought flew away from his head.   
  


_Potter, if you want to see your friend Granger alive, come today to Shrieking Shack at 10 PM_   
_and bring the sword of Slytherin with you. Sword is hidden somewhere at school, most_   
_probably in Headmaster's office. Come alone, otherwise your friend will be dead in 24 hours,_   
_as well as if you don't come or don't bring the sword._   
  


"Er…" said Harry, looking at the parchment dully. "Is it some kind of stupid joke?" 

"Oh no it's not", hissed Ron, now coloring in delicate tint of turquoise. "I checked Herm's   
dorm, she had never came there tonight, and then I searched the castle and grounds and even   
girls' bathrooms and she was nowhere!" 

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" barked Harry, now in his turn glaring at Ron. He tried   
to jump out of his bed, but immediately stumbled and fell on the floor in the heap of   
blankets. 

"Because at first I also considered it a stupid joke of Malfoy. It's very much in his style"   
retorted Ron. 

"Why Malfoy?" 

"Because it's his handwriting, don't you see? Last year in Potions when I had splotched his   
notes with ink and Snape made me to re-write all it, I had had a nice chance to memorize his   
hand. I always suspected this bastard, he's in league with You-Know-Who along with his slimy   
git of father, but now he simply surpassed himself!" 

Instantly Ron buried his face in his arms, and Harry, watching him in kind of stupor, saw his   
shoulders shaking in soundless dry sobs. 

"Ron" muttered he hoarsly. "Ron, we'll find her, she will be okay" 

"It must have been me" cried Ron instantly. "Me, me, me!!!!!" 

He pounded his fist on the Harry's bedside cabinet, sending night-light flying onto the   
floor. Only Harry's superb reaction saved the lamp from shuttering. He put it back and seized   
Ron's shoulder, giving him a good shake. 

"Ron, your hysteric doesn't help. Madam Pomfrey will hear…" 

Ron turned to face him and Harry was taken aback by the pure hatred glowing in his friend's   
eyes. 

"Madam Pomfrey is busy upstairs re-bandaging Snape's wounds. And you…It's always because of   
you! Of course, Herm was eager to give her live to brilliant famous Harry Potter, only   
brilliant famous Harry Potter considered it below his dignity to notice it! This look on her   
face when she was watching you and thinking you don't see...And you didn't, but I saw!" 

Harry stared at Ron in complete disbelief, then forced his lips to part "Ron, are   
you…jealous?" 

The punch on Harry's nose was Ron's response. Harry dodged and tried to catch his hand, when   
second sizeable blow on Harry's ear crashed him into the back of the bed. Through the flock   
of little stars dancing in front of his eyes Harry settled an accurate blow on Ron's forehead   
and his knuckles howled in pain. Ron, with his eyes slightly askew, lunged at Harry, ripping   
the bed hangings apart on his way. 

Second later two boys were rolling onto the floor, punching and scratching. Then, when the   
cloud of dust raised by the battle lowered itself, it became clear that nobody won. Both of   
them were lying on their backs in the tangled heap of sheets, blankets and bedside hangings.   
Then Harry rose on his elbows and ducked under the bed, looking for his glasses. 

"Good God", panted Ron, feeling his rapidly swelling nose "Good hook you've got here, man" 

"Your headlock wasn't that bad, either" grinned Harry, wiping dust and cobwebs off his   
glasses.   
  
"So…" 

"So…" 

"So we've got to rob Snape's office again, this time for some damned sword, and then go and   
save…" 

"Save whom?" drawled too-much familiar cold voice behind their backs.   


***   


_…Steep steps were leading to the pale patch of light overhead, pale light of early morning,_   
_with sun still hidden the black basin of horizon. Honking of trumpets became even more_   
_shrill, more demanding. He has to hurry…_

"Ouch!" 

Snape waked with start as something punched him painfully on the ribs. He jerked his head up   
and immediately hissed in pain as thousands of sharp needles pierced his hands and neck. Dark   
shape was looming over him, and this shape was wearing a troubled expression on his face. 

"Tehhie? What the Hell are you doing? I was sleeping" 

"That I noticed", replied the girl with small smile lurking on her lips. 

"Was it necessary to rip half of my hand off to wake me?" grumbled Headmaster, scratching his   
bandaged shoulder. 

"You will be surprised, but it was. And I wouldn't call it sleep, either" 

"What do you mean?" asked Snape exasperatedly. 

"Normal people are used to breathe in their sleep. And you weren't. Actually, for a moment I   
was pretty sure that you are dead, and it was particularly unpleasant moment" 

Tehhie's eyes twinkled with the last words but her voice gave away the notes of concern. 

Snape crooked his brow, regarding the girl with mingled annoyance and amusement. Tehhie's   
cheeks paled slightly, but she wasn't going to continue. 

"Well, I am not…yet, as much disappointing as it sounds" said Snape softly. 

His glance slid down the girl's forehead, to her dark eyes and rested at her pursed lips.   
However, whichever his intentions were they remained unrealized, because the steps echoed in   
corridor outside and Melian, accompanied by scowling Madam Pomfrey, appeared at the   
threshold. 

"Did I miss something?" asked DADA teacher with roguish look on her face. 

"Brick falling on your head on your way here", muttered Snape almost imperceptibly, then tore   
his gaze from Tehhie's eyes and stared sulkily at the bundle in nurse's hands. 

"What's this?" 

"Fresh bandages and medicine" snapped Madam Pomfrey in response and advanced to Headmaster   
menacingly, eyeing his blood-blotched bandages with visible disapproval. 

"Leave me alone, woman, I don't need them" moaned Severus, rolling his eyes. 

Madam Pomfrey goggled at Headmaster, her jaw dropping. Then she blurted out something   
incoherent and stormed out of the room. 

"Hmm, Severus" coughed Tehhie, exchanging a puzzled glances with Melian. "It wasn't quiet   
polite" 

"My dear girl" smiled Snape nastily "When you'd be facing death in three days time, you   
wouldn't be quiet polite, too. Besides, I don't have time to lay off at Hospital Wing,   
enjoying her cure. I must move on and question Malfoy. Got me?" 

"Yeap" said Tehhie, still looking doubtful. 

"Honestly" muttered Melian. 

"That's better", concluded Headmaster, rose (during this exercise grimace of pain twisted his   
features) and approached to the wall with huge painting and secret knob on it. Hidden door   
slid aside under his touch, and he squinted inside the gloom of the chamber. Then he cursed   
violently. 

Tehhie poked her head under his elbow to take a look. The room was empty, no trace of   
imprisoned Dementors at all. The statue of troll, however, still loomed in the corner, ugly   
and covered by thick netting of cobwebs. 

"I feel worst" hissed Snape, approaching to the statue cautiously. He raised his wand and   
tapped troll's stone shoulder. Something appeared from the thin air and fell onto the floor   
with muffled thud. Immediately the wave of horrible stench spread over the chamber, Tehhie   
choked and rushed back to the office and Melian edged closer to take a look. 

The thing lying onto the floor had been once a human body, no doubts. However, it appeared   
that the owner of this body had been gone for years. Decomposed flesh, hanging in ragged   
shreds, bared yellowish bones, half-clenched fingers were gripping at the air. Empty eye   
sockets stared fixedly, and black puffy lips curved into terrible smile. 

"I'm gonna be sick", croaked Tehhie, and retching noise confirmed her words. 

"That's interesting" murmured Melian, bending over the sad remnants. "Is it Lucius?" 

"Not easy to say", answered Snape, surveying the corpse with visible disgust. "But I reckon   
it's him, I still can recognize this smile" 

"But what killed him? Doesn't look like cyanosis or something like that. I mean, even if he   
died right after we had placed him in the statue, he isn't supposed to look like that" 

Snape's eyes glinted, dark flames flashed in their depth, and he cursed again. 

"I'd had to foresee this" 

"What?" 

"Possession. He had left his body, when he had realized that there is no escape, to posses   
somebody else. Somebody close to him" 

Melian instantly paled, and Snape's face twisted in fury and frustration. 

"Quick, Melian, you check Maleficent, and I'm going for Draco. Tehhie, you stay right here" 

"Urgh" 

"In my office, I mean, there is no need to guard THIS. Let's put it back into his amazing   
sarcophagus for a time being" 

With the final wave of self-spelling wand Severus placed the corpse inside the statue and   
rushed out of the office, Melian on his wake.   


***   


Severus prowled hurriedly through the second-floor corridor, heading for the stairs to the   
dungeons and trying to escape Madam Pomfrey's attack, when the sound of arguing voices drew   
his attention towards the Hospital Wing doors. He braced himself against the worst (nurse   
with her hands full of bandages), opened the door soundlessly and slipped inside. The words "   
rob Snape's office again" reached his ears and he froze on the spot, fuming with rage. 

"Potter, you are going to regret that you hadn't been blasted into smithereens by the   
Malfoy's spell" said he to himself, feeling a strong temptation to finish what Malfoy   
started, but then the words "sword" and "save" made him to think better of it. He emerged   
from the shadows slowly and asked 

"Save whom?"   


***   


"Er…Money for Christmas presents?" tried Ron tentatively, forcing himself to look as innocent   
as he could. Then he traced Snape's glance and choked, because Headmaster was staring right   
at the crumpled letter, lying forgotten next to Harry's leg. Ron made a quick snatch for it   
but Snape was faster. 

Boys stared at the reading Headmaster, preparing for worst. 

"Well, in any case it was inevitable", whispered Harry in Ron's ear, which burned purple again. "We couldn't just go and steal this sword" 

Ron glared at him, then raised his eyes to glance at Headmaster, and felt the bottom of his   
stomach dropping off. Snape always looked surly, especially when addressing to the one of   
them. Now he looked murderous. 

"When did you find this?" asked Headmaster at last, and boys sighed with relief because,   
judging by Snape's physiognomy, it could be everything including death sentence. 

"About eleven o'clock. I came to check how's Harry and it was lying next to his bed. And   
Hermione was gone, I searched all the castle" 

He hesitated for a moment, then added "It's Malfoy's handwriting, I'm sure, so I presume…" 

"Shut up, Weasley!" snarled Headmaster, scrutinizing the letter again. 

Then he frowned, biting his lips as if unable to make a decision. At last he turned to Harry   
and barked "Potter, come with me. Weasley, go to your Common Room and don't leave it until   
you get my permission to do so" 

"But…" started Ron, but Headmaster's homicidal glance silenced him and he shuffled towards   
the Gryffindor common room, cursing under his breath. 

"Move, Potter", commanded Snape, and all the objections died away in Harry's throat. 

They marched through the deserted Entrance Hall towards the stairs to the Slytherin dungeon.   
After several minutes of fast walking Snape stopped in front of damp gray wall and muttered   
"_Desperando_". Large opening appeared in the wall and they scrambled inside, Harry completely   
perplexed with the thought that Snape allowed him to sacred Slytherin Common Room. The room   
with empty fireplace and scattered chairs was as deserted as the Entrance Hall outside, all   
the Slytherins gone. 

"Wait here", barked Snape and went towards the stairs to Slytherin dormitories. Harry sunk   
into one of the chairs and prepared himself to the long waiting when Headmaster reappeared,   
his look even more murderous than it had been before. 

"Um.. Is Malfoy missing, too?" asked Hurry, avoiding Headmaster's glance. 

"Yes, he is. Even more than you could imagine, Potter", answered Snape slowly with the   
mirthless smile. But then his expression darkened and shoulders sunk, as if under invisible   
burden. Instantly Harry recalled that Malfoy had been Snape's favorite student, and-at least   
it looked like that-Snape was Malfoy's favorite teacher, too. He even felt a little bit sorry   
for Snape for a moment, but then the thought about Hermione wiped all the compassionate   
feelings out of his head. 

"What about Hermione, then?" asked he, aware that he sounded no less than obnoxious. "Are you   
going to help her or just because your favorite…" 

He met Snape's glance and the words froze on his lips. For a minute they were staring at each   
other with unmasked hatred, then Snape smiled slowly and said, in a voice no more than a   
whisper 

"Potter. Have you ever thought about anybody but yourself?" 

"What?" gaped Harry, flabbergasted. 

"Have you ever realized that most of the woes befalling your friends were caused by nobody   
but you? How many times they nearly died to protect your priceless person? How many people   
have to die to let you live and prosper? Cedric Diggory on your fourth year, Annabel Woods   
and Richard Dawens last year. They were nobody to Voldemort, he wouldn't have killed them if   
not for you. Now Granger is kidnapped just because she happened to be your friend…" 

"Go on!" cried Harry, his face contorted with rage. His right hand was twitching, seizing his wand. 

Snape regarded him with strange, almost amused look of his dark eyes and continued, his voice   
even and indifferent 

"I can bet you asked yourself many times, Potter, why do I hate you so much. You and your   
father, my grand rescuer, so great and valiant. The answer is simple-if not for you and him,   
Lily wouldn't have died" 

Harry raised his wand and stared in Snape's eyes, his cheek twitching. Then, without spare   
word, he cut his glance off and stormed out of the room.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**TBC...Now, where is your reviews?**   
  
  
  



	10. The Sword of Slytherin.

Untitledms10.html   
**Author:** Again, Melian, Andria, Melamorie and Cay Ju- thanks.   
  
  


**Chapter 10: Sword of Slytherin.**   
  


_…Darkness. Light. Bleary patches of darkness mingled with foul yellowish light. Then darkness again. Am I alive? Am I dead? Where am I? Cobwebs, dusty cobwebs, sweeping against my cheeks, dusty floorboards, old tattered floorboards. Screech, whisper, silence, darkness. Attic. Attic of my own life._   
__ __

_***_   


"He won't come" 

"He will" 

"He won't, I'm going to fetch him" 

"He will come on his own will, and soon, because there are only three hours left before the appointed time" 

"Why did you insult him in the first place?" 

"Why don't you go and join Melian?" 

Tehhie snorted derisively and marched out of the room. 

Severus scowled and looked expectantly at the huge clepsidra, towering on the top of the dusty cupboard. They-he and Tehhie-had returned back at his office after an hour of tiresome ransacking of castle and grounds. Melian and Filch, still slightly dizzy but determinate to execute and punish, accompanied them during their search. No trace of either Maleficent or Draco had been found, and the only fruit of their labors was uncovering of Hagrid, locked in his hut and deadly drunk. When Snape awakened him and expressed, rather roughly, his feelings about gamekeeper's grievous state, Hagrid only opened one bleary eye, moaned "Dragons…outside…murdered…slain …poor things, couldn't bear ter see" and slumped again into his prostration, to Headmaster's great amusement. 

Melian and caretaker were busy outside, trying to get rid of dragons' remnants, which started already to smell foully at burning sun. Now Tehhie joined them and Headmaster remained alone in his office, alone except of cheerless thoughts in his head and several sulkily-looking spiders on the ceiling. 

Severus rose slowly and looked through the window at the scorched tree and small figures bustling underneath. His hand slid down the glass as the Whomping Willow, people, dark rim of forest and vast shadows of the mountains on horizon dissolved in blinding sunshine-_sunshine, streaming from the opening overhead, along with the song of bugles and shrill cry of trumpets…___

Snape's nails dug deeply in his palms, and pain shook off the delusion-he was pretty sure, however, that not for a long. Headmaster hit the wall with all his might and searing agony in his shoulder reminded him that he's still alive and bound to do something. Something…he whirled around and opened the secret door for a third time. 

He bent over Death Eater's decayed body to make a closer examination and reached for his tattered robes when the gurgling noise from behind distracted him. Headmaster straightened himself and smiled, then turned slowly, holding a large flask in his hands. 

Potter, chalk-white and gagging, stared at him from the entrance. 

"What, Potter", muttered Snape softly "Have you seen something unusual recently?" 

"This…that…what the Hell is that?" 

Snape felt a strong temptation to say something like 'remnants of a rebel student after I'd went through him', but suppressed his best self and instead of it answered "the corpse". 

"Er…that I see" said Harry wisely, and added mentally "and sniff, too". 

Then he approached cautiously, uncertain about Snape's reaction on somebody who had walked into him right when he was busy robbing a dead body. 

Snape, however, didn't seem to be astonished or enraged, as, on Harry's mind, looters disturbed during their dirty work are used to look. 

That was pretty surprising, because Harry had privately doubted that Snape would be able to look him into eyes-or that he'd be able to look into Snape's eyes without killing him. Now Headmaster was as cool as a trout in a mountain river, whereas Harry's inside was squirming with rage and loathing. 

"Only for you, Herm", sighed he mentally and raised his head to meet Snape's undecipherable glance. Then his gaze traveled to the flask in Snape's hands and became even more apprehensive. 

"No, Potter, it's not the extract of his testicles or the sample of his saliva or whatever you think" 

Harry blushed, because his real hypotheses were not far from that. He felt more and more uneasy under Snape's sneering glance-again he got this unpleasant sense that Snape could read minds. 

"So…what is it?" 

"Just a Polyjuice Potion. I think it will be quite handy in our next little adventure" 

"Our adventure?!!" 

After these words Harry's eyes acquired a shocking resemblance with Dobby the House Elf' goggling orbs.   
  


***   
  


_…I will never forgive him. I hate him. How could he look I my eyes after what he had said?_

Harry leaned his sweating forehead against the cold stones of passageway.__

_Could it be true? He loved my mum? He loved her? How could it be? Why did he say this, why?___

_I won't think about it now._   
__   
__ __

_***_   
  


Revolting treacle-thick solution bubbled, frothed and splashed out of the cauldron onto the open fire. Flames hissed fiercely, coloring in nauseating tint of bogey. 

"Is it Malfoy's essence, then?" grinned Harry, stepping back to escape the shower of angry sparks. 

"We'll see what yours will be like", answered Snape icily, making sure that the filter is screwed firmly on he top of the fractions collector. 

"Anyway, I didn't get what you are going to do", pointed out Harry, staring at the cauldron with growing uneasiness. 

"That's not surprising, Potter. If during my lessons you had been doing anything but imagining me under Cruciatus Curse, it would have been of great use now. But-alas!" 

Harry dropped his jaw, his cheeks burning. Snape COULD read minds after all. Then he met Snape's eyes and blinked- they were aglow with something almost like Weasley twins' roguish look when they were planning a nice dirty trick. Was Snape…just joking? 

Harry cleared his throat and tried tentatively 

"Er…Headmaster…Was it that obvious?" 

"Almost, Potter. Almost" 

Now he definitely could see the smile hiding in the corner of Snape's mouth, and, somehow, the sight was reassuring. Harry gulped…and smiled in response. 

"So you are going to reuse it, right? Just get it through the filter and that's all?" interrupted Melian, who appeared to be very interested in Snape's manipulations. 

"Five points to Slytherin, Miss Millstone" 

"Professor Millstone. Besides, I started at Gryffindor, and Polyjuice is just a simple trick for the beginners", grinned Melian and winked at Tehhie. 

"Then you are welcome to help me with these pipes", answered Snape coolly, pointing at ominous-looking glass cylinders. 

Melian's smile faded immediately, and Harry had been delighted to see that DADA teacher was as terrified with the thought as he would be. Meantime Snape managed to get the collector running and thick black potion streamed down the tubes to the retort. Headmaster scrutinized the outcome of his efforts and poured it into the glass. 

"Well" drawled he, looking at Harry. 

"Well what?" blinked the boy. 

"You hair, Potter. Or should I pluck it by myself?" 

Harry instantly imagined Snape scalping him with a big knife and pulled hurriedly one of his hairs. Headmaster eyed it with visible disgust and then dropped into his glass. Potion hissed, frothed and colored into emerald green. 

"Not so bad", muttered Harry, "it could have been maroon"   
'_And I'd like to know what your essence would have been like, Snape'_ added he in his mind. 

Then he peered at Headmaster expectantly. Melian and Tehhie stared at Snape with anticipation, too. 

"What you are looking at?" snarled Headmaster. "It's not so pleasant process, so I'd like to ask you to leave me alone" 

Harry sighed with disappointment and walked out of the Snape's laboratory, followed by giggling Melian and frowning Tehhie. Door snapped, shutting behind their backs. 

"Imagine what's gonna happen if it doesn't work. Severus with his left side like Harry and right like Lucius, won't it be cute?" snickered Melian, gazing at the closed door. 

"It's not funny", snapped Tehhie. 

"Well, he's so great in Potions, he always kept bragging about how he could whip Memorizing Solution single-handily. Come on, he's gonna be all right" 

"Aha, precisely like when he had overturned a vial with Switching Mixture on himself and sprouted several rat tails from his knee" smiled Tehhie "And then when he had grown vampire fangs and bat wings for the Halloween feast and got stuck with them for two weeks" 

Harry listened to their conversation, fascinated. He had never heard anybody talking about Snape like that - even Dumbledore always kept some distance and kind of grim respect addressing to the Potions Master. But they had been at school with him, reminded he to himself. Apparently he wasn't that bad and boring, not at all like Sirius used to describe him. Apparently…at that moment his pondering had been interrupted, because the door of the laboratory opened and very pale, very sour looking Harry Potter emerged from it. He surveyed the scene with kind of puzzled expression on his face, squinted and turned to the real Harry. The boy flinched slightly 

"What? Something wrong with my ears or you don't like the form of my nose?" 

"Potter…have you got a spare glasses?"   
  


***   
  


_Two boys, identical as a two grains of sand on the seacoast, entered the secret room, and the door noiselessly closed behind them. Then one of them turned to face another.___

_"Are you ready?"___

_"Ready for what?"___

_Second boy shifted awkwardly, but then braced himself and stared fixedly at the first one.___

_"That's pretty interesting, Potter. How is it, to look at your own face?"___

_"It's not my face, Professor. Just a mask"___

_"Mask?"___

_First boy smiled, and cruel mirth, unusual for one so young, glinted in his emerald-green eyes.___

_"Professor Snape?"___

_"Who speaks about Snape? I am legendary Harry Potter, school celebrity, the best ever Quidditch player and you know-they all loves me, because I'm so special. I'm the school champion. Even Voldemort flees from me, terrified. Isn't it fascinating, what do you think?"___

_"Headmaster Snape?"___

_"What about Snape? I don't like him at all. He's ugly, with this large hooked nose, he's untrustworthy, unfair, he always gives my detentions, he tried to kill my friends. You know, I think he's poisoning Lupin with this Wolfsbane Potion, and for sure he was pretty keen to turn in Sirius. He would kill me, too, if he only could …"___

_"Headmaster…"___

_"What?"___

_"You know... really hate you. But I don't think that you'd kill me"___

_"And may be you are wrong"___

_Incredible malice flashed in emerald eyes, malice, which never belonged there.___

_And then their expression changed to the former sneer, which didn't fit to them, too._   
__   


***   
  


Harry simply couldn't understand. This man… 

Somehow, he felt by far more comfortable facing enraged Voldemort. But then, he still had a chance to meet Dark Lord today, reminded he to himself, so it would be easy to compare. Harry stiffed nervous laugh and looked at Snape (_but was it Snape, this boy with jet-black hair, green eyes and lightning scar, or it was just his reflection in a cracked mirror?_), looked to see him crossing the narrow space of the chamber and stopping in front of a large picture on the wall. 

"We had came here to fetch the sword, right?" 

"Good guess, Potter" 

"So…where is it?" 

"Here" 

Harry blinked and gaped stupidly at the painting. Actually, in any case the picture had been worth to gape at. 

Thin, tall, pale warrior in strange ancient armor stared back at Harry from the withered frame. With kind of dull surprise Harry realized that the frame of the picture was made out of the old dark metal. 

Most striking about warrior's appearance were his eyes, large, golden, with vertical slits for pupils. It awakened some unpleasant memory in the back of boy's mind, something he had never seen-he had been absolutely certain about that-but nonetheless familiar. He gazed, trying to comprehend… 

"Don't look!" snapped a harsh voice from behind and Snape's hand jerked him out of trance. 

"Why?" 

"Don't you see?" 

Headmaster pointed at the background of the picture. Smoking ruins, visible appallingly clear against the pale-gray sky. Ravens, feasting on bulging corpses of horses and humans. And above it all…banister, shining banister with a strange creature on it- creature with scales of dark gold, large bat wings, coiled tail, clawed paws, hooked beak and huge golden eyes. Eyes with black vertical slits for pupils. Creature was astounding, strikingly beautiful and enormously terrifying at the same time. 

"What…what is it?" gasped Harry. 

"Basilisk. Real Basilisk, creature more vile and more dangerous than dragons and manticores and more ancient than the Wales' mountains. Not the overlarge grass-snake you had encountered at your second year, Potter, but his ancestor. And not only his" 

Realization, the thought impossible but nonetheless evident dawned at Potter. 

"Are you saying that this man…that he's Basilisk's descendant?" 

"Yes. His name was Salazar Ar Neidr, Lord Slytherin, and yes he was a last descendant of Basilisk, offspring of ancient blood, by far more ancient than the blood of any human being. He had inherited some of his ancestor's features-for example, any man without Slytherin's blood in his veins who looks at this portrait for a long loses his sanity" 

Severus smiled nastily, as the boy next to him blanched. 

Harry felt hairs prickling on the back of his head, and something very like cold writhing snake slithered in his stomach. 

"Slytherin…Voldemort's ancestor. But what this portrait is doing here? Where is the sword?" 

"My family has been keeping this painting for many generations. It is believed that it's the only one remained original portrait of Slytherin. The others are mere copies, because all the originals had been destroyed hundreds of years ago. As about the sword…It is in its scabbard" 

Instantly Snape raised his hand, looked in Slytherin's golden eyes and demanded 

"Salazar Ar Neidr, Lord Slytherin, give my thy sword!" 

The portrait sprang into life. Clouds floated through the frowning sky, ravens cawed and took their flight, gale of cold wind burst out of the frame, carrying the stench of rotten flesh, smoke and another, almost indiscernible sweet scent. 

Snape shuddered when the wind touched his face, shuddered and muttered something, his eyes glassy as if in daydream. Harry strained his ears and caught the words "_Apple trees of Avalon_". 

He hesitated, uncertain what should he do-wake Snape or leave it like that, when the right hand of the man on the painting reached for the decorated scabbard on his belt and pulled out long silver sword, with two snakes entwisted on its hilt, their emerald eyes sparkling. 

Daydream expression vanished from Snape's face, he stretched out his hand-and his fingers clasped on the hilt of Slytherin's sword.   
  
  
  
  
  


TBC...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
